


Jesse and Tumbleweed

by Papallion



Series: Jesse and Tumbleweed [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Emotional Rollercoaster, HedgeHanzo, Hedgehogs, Human Zenyatta, One Scene of Animal Cruelty I will warn you about, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, don't worry thought it gets better, fairy tale, gets dark near the end, hedgehog au, lots of little cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: While on a joyride, Jesse finds a little hedgehog.  He falls utterly in love with the little creature, who doesn't act like a normal hedgehog.





	1. Discovery of a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penntoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penntoxide/gifts), [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a joyride, Jesse finds a little hedgehog who is more than he seems. Inspired by a Tumblr post by penntoxide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this! It's such fun to write. What was going to be a three or four chapter story is kinda blooming into something more eleven to thirteen - I've got about thirteen chapters ready to post once a day! Please enjoy the cuteness.
> 
> I'm fudging the ages a little. Jesse is much older than Sombra, but she's just a year younger than him for this.

“Well, if you ain’t the cutest little thing I ever did see,” Jesse said as he knelt down to examine the angry brown eyes glaring at him from crack of the asphalt.  The little thing was lucky Jesse had hopped off his motorcycle half a mile ago. The fissures and cracks had been too large to repair, so part of the freeway had just been abandoned and the road shifted to the south a quarter mile.  Some people like Jesse ignored the closed freeway and rode their bikes or rally cars along the ruined road. He had seen the flurry of movement by accident as he paused to wipe his forehead.

“What’s a little thing like you doing all the way out here?” he asked as he shaded the hole with his hat.  He could still hear the traffic just over the grassy divide, and wondered if someone would call the police again.  Not only was he driving on a closed road, he had just grabbed his Stetson instead of his helmet.

He ignored that thought for now and focused on the little rodent before him.  He finally figured out it was a hedgehog, and a tiny one at that. Were they really that small?  “How long you been down there, you sweet little thing?” Why was it so cute?

“Hold on, little lady, Jesse’s got you.”  Jesse took his hat off and aimed it at the little hedgehog.  “Don’t go peeing in my hat now, ya hear?” he muttered as he attempted to scoop the little creature up.  It took several tries before Jesse corralled the hedgehog, finally he removed it from the hole. “There we go, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?”  He sat down near the bike and examined the hall. “You look right parched.” Jesse whistled softly as he set the hat in his lap and pulled a bottle of water out.

He poured it in his prosthetic left hand and held it out to the hedgehog.  “There we go, drink up, little lady. I was raised right by my Papá and Jack Dad, always offer a lady a drink.”  

The hedgehog scoffed dryly at him.  He had a long gray nose and dark quills, and Jesse was certain he’d never see a black hedgehog.  

He hadn’t see many, honestly, that weren’t blue.  Jesse chuckled at the critter’s irritability. “Ain’t’cha thirsty?  It’s mighty hot out here, and I ain’t got nothing else.” It hadn’t occurred to him that it might be dangerous to handle a wild animal, but it was so tiny, what harm could it do?

The hedgehog nibbled at his glove, sniffed the water, then lapped it up furiously.  

“There we go.  Cute little critter, ain’t’cha?”

The hedgehog sniffed at his hand then made several huffing noises, and Jesse was sure it was glaring at him.  

“Still thirsty?”  Jesse poured some more water in his hand, and the hedgehog drank.  Once it was done Jesse tenderly pet its tiny head. “I can’t leave you out here, you ain’t no native.  There’s a nice animal shelter in El Paso, I’ll drop you off there.” El Paso was large enough have move freely in, but not too large to be troublesome, and not so small he’d stand out.  He liked it a lot and was glad he and his family had moved.

He gently slid his left glove around the hedgehog and tapped it inside, despite its rattling protests, and, not knowing where else to put it, tucked it in his undershirt and partially fastened his shirt and jacket.  

The hedgehog settled with what Jesse was sure was a disapproving hum.

  
  
  


Jesse hopped off his bike and entered the clinic his friend’s boyfriend worked at, Shambali Animal Clinic.  “Hey, Zenny!” he cheered as he walked inside. 

Zenyatta looked up and smiled.  “Jesse, how are you?” As usual Zenyatta had a peaceful smile and a kind expression.  His brown face lit up with a smile as he put his clipboard down.

“Got something to show you,” Jesse leered and unzipped his jacket.

“Jesse, I have a boyfriend,” Zenyatta laughed, then blushed as Jesse unbuttoned his flannel.  “Just because he’s away visiting friends doesn’t mean we’re still not together,” he said quickly and covered his face.

Jesse thought Zenyatta was one of the most pure, pright souls he had ever seen.  “Zen, check it out.” 

Zenyatta peeked through his fingers then laughed in relief.

“Oh, a hedgehog!  Don’t worry a man like that!” he scolded with a laugh.  “Where did you get a hedgehog?” Zenyatta pulled open the glove and the hedgehog glared at him.  “Come on, little fella, I won’t hurt you. Oh, he looks so, so dry!”

“You know the ruined parts of the 62 they bypassed?  Was riding through and spotted the little lady.” 

Zenyatta gently picked the hedgehog up and nodded as he checked its belly.  “This is a boy hedgehog.” He pointed to what Jesse had assumed was a belly button, then put the hedgehog back on the table.  

The little thing glared and rattled at Zenyatta and Jesse laughed.

“Let’s get a look at him.  I’ve never seen one with markings like this.”  Zenyatta gently rotated the hedgehog. “I wonder what breed he is?  I’m no hedgehog expert, but I have no idea why his arm is gray.”

Jesse grinned at the angry little face.  “Just a ray of sunshine, isn’t he? I’d be mad, too, all hot and bothered and now people turning me around.”  He hadn’t noticed on the road that the hedgehog’s front left leg was the same gray as his nose. He laughed at the quills behind his little ears, as gray as his nose.  “Do they normally come in black?”

“Well, I think so, I’m not sure, but I think they’re like siamese cats.  All four legs should be black. He must be a breeder’s morph.” Zenyatta put the hedgehog in a carrier and poured some water into a small dish.  “I’ll do some research while he rests up. I’ll give him some food and water and check on him in a little bit. He should be cooled down the then.”

Zenyatta went to the book rack and pulled out an exoitic pets book.  “I’ve got a three o’clock in a few minutes. Why don’t you come by in a few hours?”

“Sure, want some supper?” Jesse asked.  He pulled his hat back on and adjusted her jacket.

“Don’t you have a helmet?” Zenyatta asked, and Jesse whistled and looked away.  Zenyatta shook his head. “Just remember, I’m vegetarian.” 

“I know that salad you like, with egg.”  Jesse held open the door for a woman with an overweight basset hound.  “See you at five thirty!” They waved and Jesse got on his motorcycle to kill time until dinner.

  
  
  


At five thirty six Jesse walked back into the Shambali Animal Clinic.  He set a paper bag on the table and pulled out a salad. “Got you a Green Bean Ni co ice salad!” he grinned and pulled the dressing out.

“Niçoise,” Zenyatta laughed.

“How’s little Tumbleweed?” Jesse asked as he pulled his own dinner out.  Normally he didn’t like vegetarian meals, but he got his own salad with tofu out of respect for Zenyatta.  It wasn’t his fault his boyfriend was a little shit who ran off without telling anyone. “Been worried ‘bout the little guy all day.

“Oh, you’ve already named him,” Zenyatta said in a warning tone.  “He’s an Amur Hedgehog, I’m sure, but those markings? Unique.” Zenyatta held out a book and Jessie opened to the bookmarked page.  “ He’s been very quiet. I checked him out between clients, and he seems fine, just dehydrated and overheated.”

“Poor little guy.  Can I see him?” Jessie asked as he skimmed the page.

Zenyatta nodded and lifted the carrier.  He gently placed it on the counter and Jesse peered in.

“Hey there!  How are you!”  

The hedgehog grumbled at them.  

“Want some supper?” Jesse asked and spotted the cat food in the dish.  “Ah, he doesn’t want kibble, Zenny, he wants real food! I can feel it in my bones!”

“He hasn’t eaten anything all day, I’m a little worried,” Zenyatta admitted.

“Oh, he just needs the right touch.”  Jesse folded a little plate from his coffee sleeve and made a miniature salad from parts of his own.  “Dinner is served.” Much to his delight Tumbleweed sniffed, then started to eat. “Huh? Huh?” Jesse laughed and nudged Zenyatta’s elbow.

“OK, you have a way with animals,” Zenyatta laughed.  They poured Tumbleweed a cap of water and the three ate their supper.


	2. Welcome Home, Tumbleweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbleweed gets settled in.

Rather than make two trips, Jesse put everything in the tub and carted it to his apartment.  “OK, we got the tub, the bedding, the little house, huh, you’re not as expensive as I thought you’d be, Tumbleweed.  Being so high class and all.” 

He put everything on the floor and quickly put Tumbleweed’s house together.  It was the tub filled with soft bedding, a water dish and pair of food dishes, and a little house made from a cardboard box.  

Tumbleweed watched as Jesse set it up, then Jesse gently opened the carrier door.

“Now, Tumbles,” Jesse said softly and pulled his riding gloves back on, “Zenny said you were possibly a house pet, but I can foster you until we figure everything out.  C’mere, little guy.” Jesse carefully picked the hedgehog up and put him in the tub. “There, that should so the trick.”

Tumbleweed sniffed around, scoffed as best a hedgehog could, and quickly tried to scale the walls of the tub.  

Jesse laughed and Tumbleweed glared at him.  “You are so cute when you’re angry!” He reached down and gently pet Tumbleweed’s head, and the hedgehog blinked up at him.  “It’ll be OK, Tumbles, don’t you worry none. I’m smarter than I sound.” Jesse winked, filled his water dish, then scattered from cat food in the dry food dish.

Jesse sat down at the kitchen table and pulled his class books out.  “I’m gonna let you get settled in while I get some reading done. Criminal Justice ain’t going to learn itself!”  Jesse cracked open his book and started to read, and presently heard the door open.

“I’m home, dearest and kindest and sweetest brother of mine!” Olivia chimed as she bumped the door open.  “I have brought for you the riches of the Safeway!” She swung the reusable grocery bags around. “And I got you some tomatoes from Mei!  You know you love her tomatoes!” 

“I’m not paying your parking ticket,” he said without looking up, and turned the page, chin in his hand.

“You are the cruelest of brothers,” she said and locked the door.  “I got groceries,  Papá  was generous this month!”  She hung her keys on the back of the door and walked to the kitchen.  “What’s all this?”

“Criminal Justice, remember?  I’m in college?” Jesse asked.

Olivia scoffed at him.  “Is that a hamster?” Olivia knelt by the tub and looked inside.

“Oh, that’s Tumbleweed!  He’ll be staying with us for a bit.  Cute, isn’t he?” Jesse grinned. “He’s a hedgehog.”

“Cuter than you,” she muttered.  “Was he expensive?” She tapped the outside of the tub.  “Hola, rodadora pequeña!” 

Tumbleweed looked at her, sniffed, and entered the little cardboard house.  

“Rude.”

“Found him in the highway.  Trapped in a hole.” Jesse reread the last two paragraphs, tapping his chin.  “Little guy’s just shy. I got a book on hedgehogs if you want to read it later.”  Jesse waved vaguely at his pile of boots, jacket and bags.

“Who’s turn is it to make dinner?  I made dinner last night,” she said, “so it’s your turn!  What’s Tumbleweed eat?”

“Well, the book says worms, crickets, little bugs, but he doesn’t like it.  Fed him salad. Oh, speaking of, I ate with Zen.” 

Olivia swatted the back of his head.  

“Look, if you really want to, I’ll make some rose rice, we can heat up some of those steaks Jack sent over.”

“No, I’ll make something.  You study.” Olivia started to put the groceries away.  “Can we afford a pet?” 

Jesse nodded.  

“Little things are always surprisingly pricey, big brother.”

“Oh, he’s just a little thing!  How expensive could he be!” Jesse laughed.  He looked over at the tub, and spotted Tumbleweed peering out from his little cardboard house.  “That is NOT a challenge.” 

Tumbleweed narrowed his eyes and retreated to his house.

“It’s like he understands,” Olivia said and pulled some eggs out.  “I’m making an omelette.” Eventually Olivia settled down and started to eat, and she pulled her computer science book out.

When her phone buzzed she scooped it up and nodded.  “Hola,  Papá .”  She nodded a few times.  “No, he’s studying. Hm-mm.  Hm-mm. Hey, Jess,” she said, and Jesse made a non-commital noise.  “Jack and  Papá  are having a barbecue this weekend.”

“What are we bringing?” he muttered as he jotted down a few notes.  “Rose rice?”

“Rose rice?   Papá  wants your rice,” she confirmed.  “Yeah, I can make some. Both? OK, both.  No, just studying. Love you too,  Papá .  Give my love to Jack Dad.”  She hung up and continued to read about algorithms.  

Eventually she made a frustrated noise.  “I am so beyond all this! I’m taking a break.”  She sat down next to the tub and looked inside. “We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, mijo,” she told the hedgehog.  She picked up the hedgehop book and flipped through it. “OK, I’m going to bribe you into liking me, how’s that, little guy?” 

The hedgehog regarded her coldly.  

“How about some mango?  Book says you can have fruit.”

Olivia went to the kitchen and collected the other half of the mango she had for breakfast from the fridge.  The woman always seemed to have a mango!  She sliced a piece for her, then a small piece for Tumbleweed.  “C’mon, little guy, meet me halfway here, OK?” 

Tumbleweed sniffed the fruit then stepped back as Olivia put it in the food dish.  

She ate another wedge and Tumbleweed ate his.

Olivia wasn’t sure why, but this filled her with joy.  “Hey, he likes mango!”

Jesse didn’t look up from his book.  “Only freaks, and weirdos, and Jack Dad, don’t like mango.”  He wrote down another key point and yawned. “I think I wanna watch a movie.”

He walked over to the tub and gently picked Tumbleweed up.  “C’mon, let’s watch Tombstone, little buddy.” Tumbleweed sat nicely in his hands, and Olivia scoffed.

“There are more westerns than Tombstone!” she insisted.

“True Grit, then.”  He sat down and gently put Tumbleweed on his chest.  “Let’s see,” he muttered as he scooped up the Roku remote.  “How about lasagna for dinner tomorrow?” he asked as he scrolled through the movies on his western/kung fu channel.

“Sounds good.”  Olivia slid onto the other couch cushion.  “He’s a cute little thing, I wanna hold him.”

“I found him, I get told hold him.” Jesse insisted.  “Hey, they got the Forbidden Fortress back in rotation.  Now what’s up with you, Tumbles?” 

Tumbleweed had started to chirp at him, and when Jesse passed the Akira Kurosawa movie huffed at him.  

Jesse gave a laugh and gently rubbed Tumbleweed’s cheek.  “I think he likes Kurosawa films.” Jesse’s face lit up as Tumbleweed leaned into his hand.

“So long as it isn’t Tombstone again!” Olivia muttered.  

They settled down to watch the movie, Olivia on her phone, and finally, Jesse fell asleep.  Once she was certain her brother was sleeping Olivia scooped Tumbleweed up.

“So cute, so cute,” she hissed, and sang softly to him in Spanish.  After showering him with attention she gave him another slice of mango, then put him in the tub and turned the lights out.


	3. Eggs and Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More home life and general cuteness. And introducing Jamison! The man needs more love, and he's fun to write.

When Jesse got up he kicked Tumbleweed's tub on the way to the kitchen.  “Oh, sorry, little guy!” 

Tumbleweed stuck his head out the door and glared, and slowly retreated back into his hidey-hole.  

“Oh, don’t be made, Tumbles, I didn’t mean it.”  Jesse knelt down to poke at him and his left arm beeped.  “Dang it all, fell asleep in it.” He refilled the little water dish, noted the hedgehog hadn’t touched the cat food, and went to his bedroom.

Jesse carefully rotated and removed his prosthetic arm, sock and shoulder strap, hissing a little at the raw spot on the inside of his elbow.  When he had fallen asleep it hung at an awkward angle, and now he was sore. He put it on his dresser and plugged it in, then rubbed his arm down.  Sometimes he wished it would fit without the shoulder strap, but the amount of elbow he had left after... after everything he didn’t want to think about, he was lucky enough in the first place.

He stretched as best he could, rotated and massaged his stump, and changed for bed.  The little apartment was stuffy, but he refused to open his window, and instead turned the window AC unit on.  Open windows made him nervous.

He decided to apologise to Tumbleweed again, just for something to do, and he walked back to the kitchen.  “Hey, little buddy.” 

Tumbleweed stuck his head out of his house, eyes narrowed, and Jesse chuckled.  

“I’m sorry about kicking your house, that was right rude of me.”  

Tumbleweed wiggled his nose.  He stared at the cat food, then back to Jesse.  

“I guess being someone’s pet before, you got different tastes.”

Jesse picked up the hedgehog book and set it on the end table, then gently scooped Tumbleweed out with one hand.  He sat on the couch and picked up the book, and Tumbleweed sniffed along his body. 

He walked over Jesse’s lap and sniffed at his left arm.  

“Oh, that,” Jesse said sadly.  “I’m fine, little guy.” 

Tumbleweed gave him a lick and Jesse laughed.  

“That tickles!”  He opened the book and went to diet.

“See, this page here, Tumbles, you listening?  Says dry cat food high in protein or hedgehog food, didn’t know they made that, don’t wander off now, buddy,” Jesse scolded.  “You should be eating dry cat food, like the stuff Zenny sold me.” 

Tumbleweed scaled the blanket on the couch, walked to Jesse’s shoulder, and settled by his neck.  

“Don’t you try to sweet talk me, now!”  Jesse laughed and gestured with his nub at the book.  “Well balanced and high in protein, got that? Oh, says here eggs are good.  You really like those eggs in Zenny’s salad, didn’t you? Tell you what, tomorrow I’ll make some eggs for breakfast.  Good thing I know how to cook!”

He flipped through the book a little more, then gave a mighty yawn.  “OK, buddy, back to bed for both of us.” He put the book down, set Tumbleweed in his tub, and went to bed.

  
  
  


“You like’em over easy?” Jesse asked.

“You know I like mine scrambled!” Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen.

“I meant Tumbleweed.”  Jesse gestured to the table.  

The little gray hedgehog was sitting in a croissant on the middle of the table.

“Why is he in bread?” Olivia asked and rubbed the top of his head.  

Jesse shrugged and Olivia fished her phone from her bra.  

“Hold still, mijo, I want to take, oh, go back!”  

Every time she aimed her phone the hedgehog moved, his little feet tip tap tapping across the table.  

“It’s like you don’t want your picture taken!”  She picked him up and put him back in the croissant.  “Didn’t Amélie make these?” 

Their fathers’ friend was always baking, and the siblings were a good target to foist extra bread off on.

“Yeah, like, four days ago.  It’s the last one, little stale, figured I might as well make use of it.”  Jesse created a little plate from folded paper and scooped some eggs on it.  He put some bacon on the side, using a paring knife to cut it down to size, and then some slices of fresh fruit on another little plate.

“Jesse, brother dearest,” Olivia said.  “Jesse.”

“What?  He won’t eat cat food, and I won’t have him starve.  Hey, do you still have that dollhouse abuela gave you?  With all the plates and kitchen stuff?” Jesse put the food on the table, then filled a bottle cap with water.

“Jesse.”  

Jesse put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, dropped the toast and bacon on the table, then sat down.  

Tumbleweed gave a little squeak and started to eat.  

“Jesse,” his sister said again.

“You heard the hedgehog!  Bon appetit!” Jesse cheered and hefted his spoon.  

Olivia shook her head, pulled some bacon on her plate and started to eat.

“So, are we still mad at you-know-who?” she asked, and Jesse nodded.  “Still not using his name?”

“Hey, when Zenyatta’s boyfriend wants to talk, we’ll say his name.  You don’t just run off to another country without warning. First of all, rude.”  Jesse took a long drink of coffee. “I got a shift at Bean’s today, then class at one and three.  You?”

“I got class in about an hour, it’s a long lab.  After that I’m free. Don’t think I forgot you said lasagna last night!” she nagged, and Jesse nodded.  “We should get some cardboard tubes for Tumbles. The net said hedgehogs love them.” 

Jesse nodded and Tumbleweed chirped at him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to neglect you.”  Jesse gave him another helping of eggs and Tumbleweed squeaked.  “Need some more water?” He served Tumbleweed and finished his coffee, then he looked up at Olivia.  

Her fork dangled from her fingers as she watched him, chewing and thinking.  

“What?  I’m being a good host.”  He rubbed Tumbleweed’s head.  “Like you weren’t singing to him last night.”

“That was a private moment,” she hissed, and there was a knock on the door.  “Who’s there?”

“MeeeEEEeEee!” a singsong voice chimed.  

Olivia shook her head as Jesse stood up.

“Hang on, Jamison.”  No one ever called Jamison James or Jim, it was always Jamison, though sometimes people called him Junkrat because he collected junk and wanted a split lip.  “What’s up?” He let Jamison in and shut and locked the door.

“Hey, are you working today?” the lanky blond asked, and his fingers shuddered.  “I need to get to the hardware store. Got a bad motivator.” He was taller than Jesse but walked slightly hunched over due to a medical condition Jesse and Olivia had politely never asked nor pointed out.  

Jamison appreciated that.

“You know, you can just buy an arm and have it work,” Olivia pointed out.  

When Tumbleweed chirped she gave him a slice of mango from her plate.  “Sorry, Tumbles. Your insurance will cover it, amigo.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be MINE,” Jamison insisted.  “I know this arm, what I can do with it. I can get back, but I need a there.”  Sometimes he skipped words, but Jesse usually knew what he meant.

“What happened to your eyebrows?” Jesse asked.  “Did you burn them again?”

“Oh, only a small electrical fire, nothing to worry about!” Jamison insisted.  “Got nothing to do with the hand, thank you very much. Well, this hand, at least.”  He gestured with his twitching prosthetic hand again. This one looked like he had made it from some plastic construction bricks and a cricket glove.  He was always finding new and interesting things to build his new limbs out of!

“Insulate your electronics, man!” Jesse scolded.  It was one of the phrases they heard Mako snap most at you young Australian.  “Safety, Jamison, safety!”

Jamison was going for an electronic engineering masters, and while brilliant, he was scattered brained.  

“Got your helmet?”  

Jamison nodded.   “Left it in the hall.”

“I gotta get my bag then we’ll go.  You eat breakfast?” Jesse honestly like Jamison.  

He was eclectic, but loyal to his friends and fun to be around most of the time.  “Oh, Mako made waffles.” 

No one was quite sure what their relationship was, but the two were exceptionally close.  

“With walnuts!”  He put his left hand over his shuddering hand and nodded to Olivia.  “Morning.”

“Hi.”  She wasn’t thrilled with Jamison since he blew up her last laptop, but wished him no harm.  He wasn’t bad, just as annoying as a bit of grit caught between a foot and a sock.

“What is this delightful creature?” Jamison asked as his eyes lit up as he spotted Tumbleweed washing his face.  “Just look at you! Wait, we can have pets?”

“Not really, he’s more like a guest,” Jesse said as he pulled his jacket on.  “Name’s Tumbleweed. He’s a hedgehog.”

“He’s fantastic!” Jamison said and held his left hand out.  He giggled as Tumbleweed ignored him. “Never seen one up close, mate, down right dorbs he is.”  

Jesse grabbed Jamison’s shoulder to haul him along and Jamison waved.  

“Toodles, Tumbles!  Later, Olivia!” 

Jesse set Tumbleweed in his tub and locked the door on his way out.  He ignored Tumbleweed’s indignant noises with a sigh. He would be home by five at the latest.


	4. Work and School Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Tumbleweed go to work, then to classes. We see Olivia's nickname for her dear brother. They love each other so much.

Jamison hopped off at the stoplight, waving, and Jesse waved back.  He rode two more blocks, parked in the alley, and knocked on the back door.  

“There you are!” Lena hissed as she let him in the fire door.  “We’re getting busy, you mind checking in a few minutes early? We need a busser!”

“Not an issue!”  Jesse hung his jacket and pulled an apron and hairnet on, washed his hands, and started bussing tables.  

Working at Lena Bean’s Beans Coffee and More wasn’t the most glamorous job, but hours were almost always available and the tips were decent enough.  The customers were almost all college students and staff, too, most of them regulars so Jesse didn’t get nervous about strangers. As he was taking drink orders for the lunch crowd two hours later Olivia and some of her friends walked in.  

“Hey, you!  Thought you had a long class?”  

Once Lúcio clocked in Jesse’s shirt was over.

“It’s noon thirty, dearest brother.”  

Lúcio skid in the door and behind the counter.  

“Give a girl a ride to the West Building?”

Before Jesse could respond Lúcio interrupted.  “NOTLATENOTLATE!” he yelled and kicked his skates off.  He quickly entered his I.D. and password in the timekeeping system before pulling his boots on.  “Two minutes is not late!” He looked over at Jesse. “Can I use your apron today? I kinda left in a hurry.”

Jesse nodded and finished a drink order, passed the special drink instructions along, and handed his apron over.  At just over six feet he had most of a foot on Lúcio, and his apron easily reached Lúcio’s mid-calf. He suddenly heard a rustle and a chirp, and he inspected Olivia’s purse.  “Well, hey there, little buddy!”

“He got out when I went home to grab my calculus book and wouldn’t let me put him down, so I thought, eh?  Why not? I’m meeting the new girl to get her caught up on math. She’s Irish, really hot.” 

Jesse easily picked Tumbleweed up and held him to his chest, giving his head a little kiss as Oliva fanned herself.  

“Taller than you, too.”  Olivia gave an appreciative sigh, fingertips over her heart.  “So very hot. That accent!” she hissed, and babbled excitedly in Spanish for a few moments.

Jesse heard several people make melting sounds around him, but he ignored them.  He knew he wasn’t the best looking guy out there, but tall, brown and hedgehog holding was hard to resist.

“Good luck with her!  C’mon, lemme log out, we’ll go.”  He got Tumbleweed back in Olivia’s purse and gave her his helmet, and they rode to the West Building.  

Once there Jesse pulled his cowboy hat from his bag, then he scooped the hedgehog out of his sister’s purse and tucked him in his breast pocket.  “There, perfectly normal, no one will notice a thing!” 

Tumbleweed sunk down until he was a bump and a twitching nose, and the Reyes-Morrison siblings laughed at him.  

“C’mon, I can’t be late to Gerry’s class!  You know he’ll call  Papá  again.”

  
  
  


Jesse met Fareeha outside of class and they chatted a little.  When Gabriel and Jack had adopted him and Olivia they had meet their best friend’s daughter, and the trio had become close once they learned how not to murder each other as teens.  He reached over and plopped his hat on her head as they discussed last night’s assignment.

“And I swear some of these bylaws were made just to spite certain people and is that a hedgehog in your pocket?” she asked, blinking.

“Naw, I’m just happy to see you!” he grinned, and she punched his arm.  “Ow, Reeha, be gentle! Gimme that back, you lost hat privileges.” 

Fareeha only laughed as he took his hat back.  

“This here’s Tumbleweed.”  He tugged down the pocket so she could get a better look.  “Found him and Zenny said I could hold on to him.”

“So you brought him to class?” she asked and held the top of her hand out.  

Tumbleweed made a snorting noise and sunk down, and Jesse laughed.

“He’s a shy little guy.  Ollie brought him, actually.  Not the best idea, but he likes me, so, here we are.”  

They entered the classroom and took some seats away from the windows, and Jesse pulled his water bottle out.  “Now, Monsieur Lacroix don’t like a lot of monkey business, little buddy,” Jesse said quietly, “but a little might be fine.  So, be quiet like, OK?” 

Tumbleweed made no promises.  He sunk into Jesse’s pocket and Jesse rubbed his nose a little.

About twenty minutes into the lecture Tumbleweed started to struggle, and without thinking, Jesse pulled him out and put him on the table.  

When Tumbleweed tapped the water bottle, Jesse poured a lid of water without thinking about it.  Tumbleweed quickly started to drink. After that he dashed from one side of the desk to the other, his little footsteps tip tap tapping across the table.

About five minutes after that Monsieur Lacroix paused.  “Senior Reyes-Morrison?” he asked, and Jesse looked up from his notes.  “Is that a hamster?” 

Jesse paused, face reddening as everyone stared, as he spotted Tumbleweed sitting on top of a pile of books.  “Uuuuuum, no, sir,” he said slowly. “That’s, um, that’s Tumbleweed. He’s a hedgehog.” 

The class laughed and a few people snapped pictures.  

“Just, um, fostering him.  He’s a good little critter, sir, won’t do no one no harm.”

“Well, he’s not on the student list so he doesn’t get credit for this course.”  

Tumbleweed snorted and hopped down from the books, then settled in the crook of Jesse’s left arm.  

“Continuing the topic of crime being a social construct,” Monsieur Lacroix said, and moved the lecture along.  

Tumbleweed observed Jesse’s notes, and Jesse had the distinct feeling the hedgehog was scoffing at his poor handwriting.

Jesse sat up straighter and tidied his handwriting.

  
  


There was a small crowd at his seat after Monsieur Lacroix dismissed them, and Jesse fended off curious hands.  

Tumbleweed sat defiant, sniffing and glaring at the others.  

“C’mon, now, he’s a shy little critter,” Jesse explained, but it didn’t stop the cooing and the pictures.  “I gotta get moving, ‘scuse me.” He tucked an indignant Tumbleweed back into his pocket and headed down the steps.

“Ah, Jesse, un moment?” Monsieur Lacroix asked, and Jesse paused.

“I’m sorry ‘bout Tumbleweed, Monsieur Lacroix, it just kinda happened today,” Jesse explained quickly.  “Didn’t mean to make a fuss.”

Monsieur Lacroix chuckled, a warm sound, and held up an envelope.  “I will be unable to attend the picnic Gabe and Jack are planning, could you give this to Gabe, s'il vous plaît?  They are the tickets for the play he wanted, and I am so busy this week.”

“Oh, not a problem, sir.”  Jesse stepped to the side and tucked the tickets into his journal, and looked back up.  “Jack’s been looking forward to that one.” 

They nodded at each other and Jesse made his way outside.  He turned his phone on and texted Olivia, asking if she wanted a ride.

 

mocosa - Got a ride.  Her name is Moira. She has a motorcycle.  Better than yours.

Assbeard - 1st of all Rude.  Heading home. Got Tumbles

mocosa - Don’t let him get hurt.  Busy traffic.

Assbeard - He s near and dead to my heart

mocosa - better be typo!

mocosa - you can die.  Not TW.

 

Jesse laughed and scratched Tumbleweed’s cheeks.  “See that, Tumbles?” he said as he held up the phone, “Olivia likes you.”  

Tumbleweed made a chirp and settled in Jesse’s pocket as Jesse zipped his jacket.  

Jesse pat his chest, pulled his helmet on, and started to ride home.


	5. Scrubba Scrubba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's starting to annoy Olivia with Tumbleweed, and she might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post two chapters a day since I got it finished, but I don't want to dump it all at once. Please enjoy!

“And that’s Jack Dad,  Papá’s  husband,” Jesse was saying as Olivia walked into the apartment.  “He’s m’dad. He can’t see, but that doesn’t stop him. And there’s  Papá .  He looks scary, but he’s a teddy bear.  Jack’s the one you gotta watch out for. With  Papá , you know when he’s mad.  With Jack, by the time you know he’s mad at you you’re grounded.”

“Are you, is that the photo album?” she asked as she locked the door.

“What?” Jesse asked.  “I want him prepared when we go to Jack Dad and  Papás’  Saturday.”  

Olivia shook her head and dropped her purse on the counter.  She opened the oven and took a sniff at Jesse’s lasagna. 

“It’s got about ten minutes, give or take.  A bit more chorizo than usual, had just a bit left over”  

She nodded and shut the door.  

“This is Ana, Fareeha’s mother.  You met her today.”

“You’re weird with that hedgehog, mijo,” she said.  “I’m getting a little concerned.” 

Jesse stared her in the eye as he lifted Tumbleweed to his lips and kissed his head.  

“OK, Jesse, put down the hedgehog.”  

Jesse put Tumbleweed back on his chest and turned the page.  

“I’m going to get a shower before dinner.  You know, you pulled Tumbleweed from the road, you ever think he needs a bath?”

“Zenny cleaned him up, no worries.”  

Olivia reached down and scooped the little hedgehog up.  “He ever start getting weird, you come to me, I’ll sort him out, I always do, amigo.”  She kissed his head and gave him back to Jesse. 

He grinned at her as she went to her room.

  
  


Jesse had to let Tumbleweed in the bathroom with him.  

The hedgehog had protested being locked out, and wouldn’t sit with Olivia while she reviewed her class notes.  The second Jesse was two feet away Tumbleweed hopped off the couch and followed him, first into the bedroom where Jesse put his prosthetic arm to charge, then to the bathroom.  

When Jesse tried to pick him up to move him, Tumbleweed had hidden himself behind the tub of toilet paper Olivia felt naked without.  Much like locked doors and windows, the Toilet Paper Fort was just something the Reyes-Morrison siblings insisted on having. Olivia was NOT going to be without toilet paper ever again.

“OK, you win, I won’t kick ya out!” Jesse said and held his hand near the floor.

Tumbleweed trotted over and settled into his hand.  

Jesse used his elbow to pull his dirty t-shirt in the sink.  “You can sit here, OK? Smells like me, you should be happy.” He had turned around and fumbled with his belt buckle when he heard a thump and a squeak.  “Hey, hey, Tumbles, don’t just jump like that! You’ll hurt yourself!”

Jesse put him back in the sink and the hedgehog huffed at him.  “You just gonna jump again?”

Tumbleweed started to climb out of the sink and Jesse put him back on the floor.

“Clingy little guy, aren’t’cha?”  Jesse stepped into the bath and drew the curtain.  He looked down at himself and pat the chub along his tummy, grinning.  He was quite fit, but also well padded. “Not the best lookin’,” he said, “but the best there is.”  It was then he heard the noise.

Scrabble-PLOP.  Huff!

Scrabble-PLOP.  Huff!

Scrabble-PLOP.  Huff!

Jesse looked down and watched as Tumbleweed tried to scale the wall of the tub.  Jesse laughed and scooped him up, and sat him on the edge. “You really are clingy, you know that?”  

Tumbleweed jumped into the tub and Jesse almost fell trying to catch him.  

Without his left arm it was hard to balance sometimes.

When Jesse tried to put him down outside the tub he wriggled furiously in his hand.  “OK, OK, relax, calm yourself,” Jesse said in a gentle voice. “You can shower with me!  I’m gonna watch you, little guy, and the second you get too wet I’m putting you outside, got it?”

Tumbleweed settled between his feet and huffed, and Jesse turned the water on.  

“You are a weird little critter,” he muttered and chuckled as Tumbleweed padded through the water.  Jesse missed the little tapping sounds his feet made on the floor, but the splashing was cute enough.  Jesse did his best to keep himself between the shower and the hedgehog, laughing as Tumbleweed plodded back and forth.  

Jesse then stopped the tub, let it fill an inch or so, then sat down.  He put Tumbleweed on his knee and picked up his scrub brush. “Scrubba scrubba!” Jesse grinned as he gave Tumbleweed a gentle brushing.  “There we go, all clean! You are a fancy hedgehog, aren’t you?” He set the critter in the sink, dried him a little, then dried and dressed himself.  

“Hey, Ollie?” Jesse said as he handed her the hedgehog.  “I don’t think he’s happy alone at night, so I’m going to put his house in my room.”

“Well, he did try to break into the bathroom.  I thought a full grown man was banging on the door for a minute!” she said as she flipped her notecards over.  “Need help?”

“Naw, I got it, I’ll just make a few trips.”  Jesse appreciated Olivia never made ‘need a hand’ jokes.  He carefully removed the dishes, moved the tub, then brought the dishes into his room.  He set everything up between the bed and the wall, and nodded at his work.

“Ready for my hedgehog!” he said, and Olivia looked at the hedgehog.

“Blink twice if this is a hostage situation,” she hissed, and Tumbleweed snorted at her.  “OK, it checks out.” She handed him over, and Jesse shook his head as he carted Tumbleweed to his room.  He rubbed his little cheeks gently, getting a soft sigh of satisfaction, and kissed the top of his head.

Tumbleweed closed in on himself, and Jesse laughed.  

“You’re a real cutie, you know that?  I’m glad we met. Now, I got an early shift tomorrow, so we need to get some sleep.”  He put him in his little cardboard house and turned off the light. Outside a summer storm was brewing.

  
  
  


Despite the blackout curtain, flashes of lightning trickled into the room.  It wasn’t raining just yet, but the air was thick with moisture. Jesse rolled over, adjusting his shirt, and gave a long, low sound.

Jesse had had nightmares for quite some time, but he was never prepared for them.  As Jesse rolled again in his bed he felt a sharp hand on his shoulder, stilling him.  Who was in his room? Why was someone in his room? He sat up with a gasp, reaching for anything to defend himself, when he saw him.  

He was sitting on the nightstand Tumbleweed’s tub was by, watching him, one foot caught on the edge, fingers still on Jesse’s shoulder.

He was perhaps one of the most beautiful people Jesse had ever seen.

He wore clothing Jesse couldn’t quite identify, something Japanese.  His long, dark hair was tied at the nape of his neck, his deep brown almond eyes watched him, and his skin almost glowed in the moonlight and flickers of lightning that peeked in through the edge of the curtain.  “Fear not, I will protect you,” he said, and Jesse blinked.

The image was gone, and he was alone in his room, the fabric of his shirt still wrinkled.  “Dreamin’?” he asked himself, and he sat up and turned on the light. There was no evidence the man had been there, and he peeked into Tumbleweed’s tub.

The hedgehog was sitting on his house, looking up at Jesse.  

“Sorry, little guy, didn’t mean to disturb you.  G’wan, get some sleep, OK?” Jesse stroked his cheek lightly, tucked the critter into his little cardboard house.  “I’m gonna check on Olivia.”

Jesse stood up and opened his door.  Olivia’s room was right across from his and his listened to her door for a moment.  Once he was sure she wasn’t having a bad night like he was he returned to his bed. He curled under the quilt Ana had made for him, one side covered in cacti, coyotes and warm desert colors and the other in a deep ocean, and somehow managed to get a good night sleep.


	6. Every Lady Loves a Sharp Dressed Hedgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbleweed is not allowed to be a barista. Olivia doesn't like storms.

“Is this what I’m paying you do all day?” Lena asked suddenly, and Jesse and Hana stopped what they were doing.  They shuffled in front of the table and blocked Lena’s view. “Leaning on tables? C’mon, what are you pair up to?”

“Nothing,” Hana insisted, and Lena walked up.  

She shoved on Jesse, and he planted his chin on her head.

“Nothing, Lena, don’t worry about it!” he insisted, and she stepped back.  Jesse’s voice rattled her spine this close.

“You know there’s a new law that says beards need to be short starting next week, love?” she threatened, and knocked on Jesse’s chest.  “Now scoot, what are you cheeky freaks up to?”

Hana and Jesse stepped aside sheepishly and Lena’s face lit up.

“Oh, you made Tumbles a little smock!”  Lena bent down and eagerly scooped the hedgehog up.  

Jesse had taken an old cloth napkin and cut it down to size, the logo sitting nicely in the middle of Tumbleweed’s back.  “Did you sew this?” She held Tumbleweed to her cheek and giggled as he sniffed her nose. “And a little hat, too!”

Jesse grinned, pleased at having someone appreciate his work.  “Yeah, Papá sews, taught me how.  Used to have to sew denim or leather to the bottom of my jeans.  I grew up before I grew out.”

Lena put Tumbleweed back on the tray on the table.  “This is a serious health violation,” she said soberly.  “We should wash our hands and tuck him in the office for now.”

“He takes a bath every night,” Jesse insisted.  “And he always makes sure to wash his hands after eating.  He’s a very civilized hedgehog.” Jesse had a sudden thought though, where was he using the toilet at?  He had changed the bedding in the tub, but there was no poop. He decided not to think about it while at work.

“Still, he can’t come to work!” Lena insisted.  “In the office with him, he can play there.”

“Tumbles doesn’t really play,” Jesse said carefully.  “But he does love to parkour around the couch.”

They all looked up as the bell above the door jangled.  Was it a customer or someone trying to get out of the impending rain?

“Mei, hey, hi!” Jesse greeted.  Mei was in Olivia’s calculus class, and he had once given her a ride on his motorcycle.  “Who’s your friend?”

Mei was, as usual, in smooshy pajama pants and a t-shirt with a Chinese soap opera logo.  Lately she had been hanging out with another Chinese exchange student, a young man her age who wore a suit and tie at all times.  So far no one had heard him speak.

“Oh, Jesse, hi!  How are you?” she asked as she dragged her friend inside.  “Is that a rat?” she asked, suddenly wary.

Tumbleweed huffed at her.

“First of all,” Jesse said with a pointing finger, “rude.  Secondly, he’s called a barista. This here’s Tumbleweed, a hedgehog.  He’s my buddy.”

Tumbleweed snorted at Mei’s direction.  

Mei’s friend flicked his eyes from the finger to the hedgehog.  

“Now, what can I get you fine folks?  We gotta let Tumbleweed learn the ropes if he’s gonna be working here.”

“The hedgie isn’t on the payroll!” Lena called from the back.

“I just want a medium Americana.  Lau?” Mei asked, and Lau bent down.  

Hana washed her hands and punched the register as Mei pulled out her coffee card and reusable cup.

Lau put a hand on his chin as he studied Tumbleweed.  He held his hand out to the hedgehog, and Tumbleweed snorted at him.  Lau shrugged and stood up, then fingerspelled something.

“He’ll have a tall tea with boba,” Mei interpreted.  

Lau nodded at her.  

“Where did you get a hedgehog?”

“Found him,” Jesse said as he scrubbed his hands to the elbow.  Outside the thunder chewed the sky from a distance, and Jesse nodded.  “Lots of storms lately.”

“I blame the shifting weather patterns caused by man’s indecency to the planet,” Mei chimed in, and whirled to Lau.  “And don’t you roll your eyes at me again!”

He held ups hands up, palms open and slightly shaking.  Lau made a wavy karate chop at her. _‘Never.’_

“OK.”  

Once her back was turned he rolled her eyes at her.

“So, you taking computer science?” Jesse asked Lau as he made the drinks.

“Oh, he doesn’t speak,” Mei said suddenly.

Lau’s body shifted silently, he sighed, and he rolled his shoulders and his eyes.  

“Naw, he talks,” Jesse said as he watched, “you just gotta know how to listen.”  

Lau tilted his head at him.  

‘Kinda like Tumbles,’ Jesse added in his head.  He was so glad he didn’t say that part out loud.  “Speaking of, one tall with boba, one medium Americana, and one hedgie for the office.”  

He nodded and Lau put two fingers to his temple as if tipping his hat, and Jessie sure Mei had her creamer before scooping Tumbleweed up.  He planted a bandana in his hat, tucked Tumbleweed inside, and put him in the office.

As he touched the sink to wash his hands again the electricity in the air made a spark strong enough to cause his arm to reset.  He grumbled as he waited for it to come back online, and returned to the cash register.

  


“Who are you?” Jesse asked the apparition on his dresser as he sat up.  The man sat there, clearer than before, watching him. Jesse could make out the pattern his hair ribbon and the weird partially-fingered glove.  They stared at each other and the man opened his mouth to speak.

The peel of thunder was so strong Jesse woke up and flung himself forward, and he heard a soft cry from Olivia’s room.  She had always hated storms. Jesse scooped up Tumbleweed from his bed on the dresser and cuddled him, then tucked him on his shoulder so he could open the door.

He knocked on Olivia’s door with his foot.   _“You OK in there, Ollie?”_ he asked in Spanish.  

She opened the door, eyes wide.   _“_ _Here, wanna sit with Tumbles and me?”_  He handed her the hedgehog and she sat on the bed and draped herself inside the quilt Ana made her, one side a circuit board pattern and the other side a deep forest print.

They were both speaking Spanish now, as they did so often when it was just them.   _“So many storms lately!  It’s so unusual for this time of year!”_  She tugged the quilt into place and Jesse sat next to her.  

He pulled part of the quilt over him and let his sister lean on him. _“Yeah, I’m glad I found Tumbles when I did.  The old highway would be flooded by now.”_  

Olivia held Tumbleweed over her heart and her fingers gently pet his shoulders.  

 _“Think we’ll get rained out for the cookout?”_  Jesse would hate to miss their dad’s monthly grill session.

 _“Oh, Jack Dad would be so upset!  He loves grilling!”_ she lamented.  

Jack Dad would spend hours at the grill, turning, testing, measuring with a thermometer that said the heat out loud, rambling on about weird facts the bored everyone else around him.  He spent the week before marinating and measuring and grousing about being out of dill. They loved their dad, but he was a very boring man sometimes. He knew everything about tractors and potatoes and wheat, and so did the siblings and their papá.

Jesse nodded his head, thinking. _“Hey, remember that time it rained out and he just took the picnic table umbrella and was grilling under it?”_

Olivia laughed and get Tumbleweed’s chin.   _“He set it on fire and_ _Papá_ _had to hose it down in spite of the rain!_ ”  The pair laughed.   _“Oh, that man.”_  

He wrapped his stump arm around her and she adjusted her posture.   _“_ _I miss the house in Silver City,”_ she admitted sadly.  It wasn’t far from the Gila National Forest.   _“Hey, let’s go camping again, I miss it.”_

 _“You do not,”_ Jesse said in a tired voice.   _“You only think you do.”_  

Olivia laughed and the thunder rolled on, but much quieter. 

_"Maybe Mei has a point," he mused quietly._

Olivia kissed Tumbleweed’s tiny nose and adjusted her legs.   _“Maybe Tumbles would like to go camping with us.”_

 _“You don’t like camping!”_ Jesse scolded with a laugh.  “ _You’re so happy to get there, then you miss your phone and your laptop and your toilet paper and you running water.”_

 _“Mijo, we are NEVER going without toilet paper again.”_  

Jesse nodded at her, that was fair.   _“_ _Just for a weekend, then," Olivia offered.  "Just enough to see the stars and remember why we hate camping.”_

Jesse laughed and gave her a squeeze.   _“Yeah, I think_ _Papá_ _would like that a lot.”_  They chatted until the storm was over, then Jesse tucked her in, making her laugh, and took Tumbleweed and went back to bed.


	7. Jamison and Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes his special rose rice while chatting with friends. He doesn't like unlocked doors.

Tumbleweed was happily sitting in the roomy apron pocket while Jesse made the rose rice.  

“Who’s going to watch yer little critter?” Jamison asked as he twisted a screw.  

Jesse was using Jamison and Makos’ stove since Olivia was making tamales, and it would be far too hot to do both at once in their place.  He was making some extra rice for the pair to thank them.

“I just thought we’d bring him, let him meet the folks, you know?”  

Mako grunted a laugh from his chair in the living room.  He was a massive man in many ways, and quiet. 

“I think  Papá’ d get a kick out of him.”

“He’s cute, I’ll give ya that.”  Jamison pressed down on a piece with his elbow and gave it a few more screws.  “Hey, hand me that screw piece, right?” 

Jesse held his hand over various items until Jamison nodded and handed it over.  

“So, you driving the bike all the way out to Jack and Mr. Reyes?  That’s a bit much with food and minihog and all.” Ever since Jamison had meet Jesse’s fathers he had called them Jack and Mr. Reyes, and both of them liked him enough not to correct him.

“Oh, Reeha’s going with us.  We’re taking her truck.” 

Jamison nodded and flopped about for a tool, and Mako stood up.  

He put a soldering iron in Jamison’s hands, watched him use it, then put it back out of reach.  

Jesse wondered for the tenth time that hour how he knew Jamison was going to get in trouble by not looking at the tools he was flailing about for.  Their backs were to each other! Hang out with a guy for a few years and Jesse supposed you got a sixth sense about it. Jesse really liked their place, too.

Everything in their apartment was stacked in boxes, tubs, towers, and bags, and labeled, marked, and dated, sometimes with Polaroid pictures of what was inside.  

Jamison had concentration issues, but Mako did a good job of keeping him on track.  They bickered, but there was obvious affection between them. 

“Want us to bring you some steaks back?  You know Jack’s gonna make too many and pawn them off on us.  Ollie and I just finished last month’s supply!”

“Grilled pineapple,” Mako said firmly, and Jesse nodded.

“You got it.  If there are any left.”  

Last time Olivia, Lúcio and Zenyatta’s boyfriend had gotten into a grilled pineapple eating contest that ended up with the heimlich maneuver, two stitches, a broken chair, and a stain that Olivia just couldn’t get out of her shirt.

“I always liked your dads, you know,” Jamison said and tapped a battery to a piece.  It flickered and he nodded. “That oughta do it!” He went to pull it on and Mako sighed from his chair.  “What now?” he groaned.

“Insulate it.” 

“Oh, fine,” Jamison huffed.  He started covering exposed wires.  “How else am I gonna know it works?” he muttered.  “The shock means it’s active! Big guy always telling me what to do.”  There was no malice in his voice.

“You know something  Papá  said once to Ollie?  She was trying to leave the house in tiny shorts and little else, and he wouldn’t let her.  ‘There are different ways to say I love you,’” Jesse quoted. “Buckle up, call me when you get home, you aren’t leaving my house in booty shorts, insulate potentially harmful exposed wires on your prosthetic device.”

Tumbleweed chirped at him.

“And chirpa chirpa, that too, you’re right, little guy.”  

Mako chuckled from his chair, still watching his rugby match.

“Fine, fine, I get it,” Jamison muttered as he double checked his work.  “And here we go, trial run number seven!” He hauled the arm on with a giggle.  “Let’s flick my switch!” He looked from the switch to Jesse several times, mad grin on his face, and he slid the switch with a happy noise.  “And there we go!”

The hand rotated and rippled, and Jamison cawed happily.  

“Seriously, Jamison, if you don’t graduate top of your class Professor Lindholm is blinder than my dad.”  

Jamison pretended to twirl a mustache, then reached over and scratched Tumbleweed’s chin.  “Now, let’s see, is the hedgie sharp and pointy?” He poked Tumbleweed’s back lightly.

Tumbleweed huffed at him, upset at being used to calibration testing.  At least it wasn’t land development.

“Ah, the sensors, they do nothing,” Jamison lamented.  “But, that’s something to work on next!” He turned it off and hauled it off, set it on the table, and opened it up.

Mako shook his head.  “Disable the battery this time.”  

Jesse suddenly realized he could see Jamison in the reflection of a framed Mad Max poster on the wall.  He met Mako’s eyes in the reflection, and Mako held a finger to his lips. Jesse nodded.

“Love you too, Mr. Bossypants,” Jamison nattered as he disconnected the wires.  

Jesse got up to check the rice, and split it into two bowls, a large one for the party tomorrow and a good sized one for Jamison and Mako.  

There was a rapid knocking at the door and Jamison shouted, “It’s open!”

Jesse felt his gut drop a little as Olivia walked right in.  “You guys sure you don’t want to lock the place?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, the big guy’s here, we’re safe.  Hey, Olivia!” Jamison waved at her, and he carefully pried a sensor loose.  He looked at it, sniffed it, muttered at it, and replaced it with a different one.  “Gone stale.”

“OK, I got your tamales!” she said as she gestured to the old basket she has used to cart them down in.  She was certain she got it from Mako in the first place. “I made quite a few, chicken, pork, beef, and, against my better judgement, some shrimp. There's no pork in this batch.”  She put the basket on the oven and poked at the rice. “Papá said Jack Dad’s been marinating all week, you know what that means!”

“I means you’re having leftovers?” Jamison asked hopefully, and adjusted a connection.

“Oh, yes, we FINALLY done with last month’s stash.”  She watched as Jamison held a ruler in his mouth to hold down a panel as he used tweezers to replace another sensor.  “I’ll admit, amigo, it’s neat how you do that one handed,” Olivia said with a nod.

“I got two hands.  Just ain’t weain’ one.”  

Mako huffed out a laugh and gave a cough, and Jamison looked up.  

“Here, I’ll get your syrup.”

Jess stood up before Jamison could.  “Your hands are full, I’ll get it,” Jesse said.  “Where’s it at?”

Jamison thought for a second and nodded.  “Bathroom mirror, right hand side, red bottle with a piggy sticker on it.”  Jamison flailed for the soldering iron and Olivia moved it away, and Jess heard them bicker as he fetched Mako’s syrup.

“Right hand side.”  There were several medications on each side of the medicine cabinet, and he did his best to ignore Jamison’s many medications.  Jamison’s were on the left, and Jesse realized it was much easier for Jamison than Mako to get his meds out. “Piggy, got it!” He closed the mirror, and he spotted someone with him.  He blinked and the dark hair man with the beautiful eyes vanished. 

It must have been a holdover from last night’s dream, he reasoned, and gave Mako the bottle.  

“OK, let’s see, we got the rice, tamales, Rhea’s got the pasta salad, we’ll get some sodas on the way in.  I think we are ready! Thanks again for letting us use your stove,” Olivia said as she served Mako a plate. 

Mako nodded in acknowledgement and thanks.  

“We get Olivia’s tamales, so I think we’re square!” Jamison grinned.  “Ok, test number, what number? Am I numbering or lettering? Numbers, right?”

“Eight,” Mako grunted.

Jamison found his notes and scribbled something down.  “Eight!” Jamison reconnected the battery and pulled the hand on, then reached for Tumbleweed.  He rubbed his head and then pet his back and grinned. “And we have pointy!” They all gave a cheer of congratulations and Jamison gave Tumbleweed one last scratch.  “Helpful little hedgie you are. Should get you some mealworms or something.” 

Tumbleweed huffed at him.

“He doesn’t like bugs,” Jesse admitted.  “But he likes me.” He tucked Tumbleweed in his flannel pocket and pulled the apron off.  It was one of Jack’s novelty aprons that, despite not being able to read, he still insisted on wearing.  This one had a fanciful gun on it that shot condiments, labeled A-Salt Rifle.

“Well, you lot have fun, I’ve got four more fingers to sort out.  Thanks for the rice and Mexican egg rolls!” 

Olivia and Jesse excused themselves and went back to their apartment, and it took everything in Jesse’s willpower not to lock their door behind them as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Roadhog and Junkrat.


	8. The Great Reyes-Morrison Family Gathering

Tumbleweed was making another lap on the dashboard.  For the last three minutes he was had been running back and forth, sniffing, hopping to Jesse, then back to the dashboard.  Jesse laughed randomly at his little tapping footprints. 

“You know, the book doesn't say hedgehogs can jump,” Olivia mused as she flipped through it.  “Parkour is not their thing.”

“That’s only the white ones,” Fareeha said, and Jesse barked a laugh.  “C’mon, Tubmonster,” she nagged, “don’t stop in front of me! I need to see the street!”  

The little creature was nowhere near close to blocking her sight, but Fareeha didn’t like potential obstacles.

Tumbleweed stopped and huffed at her.  

“I swear he speaks English,” Olivia said quietly.  “You got, like, a super magical hedgehog, brother dearest.”

Tumbleweed sniffed at her.

“Naw, he’s just reacting to tone and stuff.  Go on, shoo!” Fareeha was tempted to take a sharp left and scoot the hedgehog down the dash to Jesse, but she didn’t dare.  If the little critter hit the window she’d feel so bad! Plus the next left led to an enclosed neighborhood and it would take at least six minutes to get out.

Tumbleweed had been Jesse’s constant companion all week, and Olivia said Jesse hadn’t had a nightmare since they got him.  He was asking more questions in class, too. Despite his easy going nature, Jesse was nervous, so Fareeha did not want to hurt his little buddy.

Fareeha gave a hiss as Tumbleweed ran in front of the steering wheel again, and the critter sat down and glared at her.  

He gave a single huff, and she laughed.  

“Is he challenging me?  Is that a thing the do? C’mon, shoo!”  She waved her hand at him then pressed gently.

“Maybe apologise?” Olivia asked, and Fareeha laughed.  “I’m serious, he speaks English. Maybe Spanish.”

“We should teach him Spanish,” Jesse laughed.

“OK, I’m sorry I hissed as you and called you Tubmonster.”  Fareeha laughed as Tumbleweed sniffed and then dashed back to Jesse’s side of the truck.  “Seriously, he’s just responding to tone and sounds,” she insisted, suddenly unsure. They took one last right hand turn and pulled up to Jack and Gabe’s house, 2476 Soldier Drive.  “Ah, I smell it already!”

Jesse put his hand on the dashboard and Tumbleweed climbed up to his shoulder.  “That’s a good little critter, isn’t hims?” he cooed and Olivia crawled over him to get out.  “Ah, Ollie!” he grunted as her knee found something soft. “Not cool! Fareeha’s already out!”

“Then get out faster, assbeard!” she snapped and leaned out.  “This is the side  Papá’s  on!”

Gabriel Reyes-Morrison laughed and put his hands on her waist, and she draped her hands on his shoulders.  “And how is my princesa?” he asked as he kissed her cheek.

“ Papá  Bear!” she grinned.  “Ready to stretch my legs!”  The drive was just over twenty minutes, but she was short enough her legs didn’t reach the end of the seat.  She had to sit with her legs at an awkward angle between her cousin and brother.

He gave her a hug and planted her diminutive form on the ground, so she tugged him down by his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  “Go say hi to Jack, he’s been working the grill all morning. He might not say much about it, but he really misses you two.”

“Hey,  Papá  Bear,” Jesse grinned as he easily stepped down.  He and Gabe shared a one armed manly hug and Gabe looked at his shoulder.

“And what is that?” he asked and studied the hedgehog.

“That’s Tumbleweed, found him, kept him, he’s a good little buddy.  Here, we got sodas and ice.”

Gabe grinned warmly.  “Everyone got ice this time!  It’s always feast or famine with ice at these things.”  He easily grabbed both bags and the bowl of pasta, and Jesse grabbed the tamales and rice.  “Jack’s got at least eleven leftover steaks, the man went a little crazy.” 

Jack was a quiet man, and they had learned long ago he showed his affection with grilled meats.

Fareeha walked around the truck and gave Gabe a peck on the cheek.  “You’re the one who married him. That’s when the crazy started!” She grabbed the sodas and cups and they started heading to the back yard.

“I dunno, you’d kinda have to be crazy to marry him in the first place,” Jesse grinned.

“Don’t talk about the love of my life that way,” Gabe said in mock anger.  “For anything ill said against him applies to me, too, since I made that choice.”

“Then you’re crazy, too,” Jesse said before taking off a little faster with a laugh.

“Boy, you better run!” Gabe bellowed.  “How was the ride?” he asked Olivia in a more civilised tone.

“I’m pretty sure the hedgehog understands English,” Fareeha admitted, and Gabe looked at her in confusion.  They put everything on the table and started to fill a cooler with ice and sodas.

“Hey, Jack Dad!” Jesse said warmly and Jack waved at his general direction.  “How’s it look?”

“Not sure but I think it’s a barbecue,” Jack said dryly.  

Jesse laughed and gripped his arm and Jack pulled him into a side hug.  “Glad you could make it! You bring the rice and tamales? Gabe’s really looking forward to them.”

“Course we did.  Fareeha made that pasta salad you like, too.”  Jesse pulled Tumbleweed from his shoulder. “Hey, made a friend.  Hold you hands out.” 

Jack stared in his general direction.  

“I’m serious, Jack Dad, just, hold you hands out.  Like you’re holding water.”

“OK, kid, I suppose I trust you.  Having adopted you, raised you, sat by your side when you were sick, what is this?” Jack asked, his tone going from playfully condescending to confusion.  “Is that a brush or something? Why’s it moving?”

“His name’s Tumbleweed, he’s a hedgehog.  Found him and took him to Zenny, and decided to keep him.”  J

ack carefully adjusted his hands, found Tumbleweed’s nose, and gave him a pet.  

Tumbleweed sat still, letting Jack hold him.

“Didn’t know you could pet these guys.  Didn’t think they were so small. Guess I’ve only ever seen porcupines.”  Jack felt his back and made a noise. “He’s got raised quills, too. Almost like braille.”

“Does he say anything?” Jesse asked in a joking manner.

“Let’s see,” Jack mused as he ran his hands down Tumbleweed’s back.  “Kinda like an H, I suppose.” Tumbleweed huffed and Jack pulled his hand back.  “Ah, that upsets him, you take him back.”

Jesse tucked the hedgehog in his pocket.  “He’s kinda moody, but I think he’s happy,” Jesse admitted.  “I’m actually pretty fond of him by now.” He kissed a finger and scratched Tumbleweed’s head.  “He’s a good listener.”

“Most pets are.  Go find Ana, she’s got something for your dorm.”  

Jack returned to the grill and Jesse gripped his arm again.  

“First round’s almost ready, we’ve got burgers and some brats!”

 

Grilling had been nice, and Olivia had instantly claimed almost a pound of grilled pineapple for herself.  

Jesse had spent part of it thanking Ana for the lamp, a salt lamp in a coral color, and listened to her go on about the health benefits.  

She then spotted Tumbleweed in his pocket and asked the question he had been getting all week.  “Is that a hedgehog in your pocket?”

“Naw, I’m just happy to see you!”  He endured the swats and scolding and laughs, and pulled him out of his pocket.  “Here, I’m gonna put this in the truck and grab my bag, I forgot I got something for Jack and  Papá .”

He walked out to the driveway, lamp under his right arm, and for several moments felt bare without Tumbleweed.  He got in the truck, swapped the tickets for the salt lamp, and turned around.

Jesse could have sworn he saw someone in black watching him, but there was no one there, just a quiet Texas suburb of El Paso on a warm Saturday afternoon.  He sucked on his teeth and jogged a little faster to the house. “Monsieur Lacroix got the tickets for that play you wanted!” he called to the backyard. “I’m gonna stick them on the mantle!” 

He let himself in, tucked the tickets on the false fireplace, seriously, why did a Texas house need a fireplace?  He briefly examined the family photos there. 

Front and center was everyone’s favorite, Olivia’s  quinceañera .  She had a purple dress on, her signature color, and Gabe and Jack had just swapped her slippers for show heeled shoes.  There was a picture of his fathers dancing, one of all four of them camping, and one of Jesse’s personal favorites. 

Jack was standing, and Gabe was sitting, his feet dangling off of a pier and one elbow resting on a post.  They both were sipping fountain sodas and wore sunglasses, and we both staring at some distant point of the lake.  While Gabe looked composed and well put together, Jack looked like he had dressed himself two days ago and never changed.  It was just an odd slice in time, such an odd piece. Jesse loved it.

There was a weird noise from the front, and Jesse then turned to the front door.

It was irrational, he thought.  It was just the wind rattling the door.  But he still clicked the deadbolt and went back outside to fetch his buddy.

“So,” Brigitt asked as she took Tumbleweed from Ana, “you still mad?  At him?”

“At Zenny’s boy toy?  Yeah, a little. Just ran off.  Bed empty, no note, car gone,” he huffed.

“I was talking to Zenny.  He left to find someone dear to him,” Olivia said gently and held up her phone so Jesse could see the message.  “He might have found him, but we’re not sure. He misses this person dearly, but that’s all we know.” 

Ana handed Jesse a cup of tea and he nodded at her.

“OK, I might not be that mad at him,” Jesse said, and made a mental note to change his contact name in his phone.  He had never pried into his friend’s past, understanding the need for privacy. There were things Jesse never told him, and as he sipped his tea he wondered if maybe he should.

He updated Zenny’s Boyfriend in his phone to Greeninka, misspelling it on purpose.  He was still a little mad.

 

That night Jesse lay on the couch, petting Tumbleweed.  They had made a little bed for him from a hand towel and some tupperware, but for now he sat on Jesse’s chest.  Jesse felt his back, wondering. “Let’s see, there’s the H,” he muttered, his fingers remembering braille. He didn’t use it often, but they had all learned it after Jack’s accident.  Gabe had gone a little crazy with a label maker that made braille tags, tagging everything from doors to pots to slippers.

Fareeha had gone to her mother Ana’s house, Mr. Wilhelm and Brigitt had said their goodbyes, and Liao, of course, had come and gone too quickly.  Sometimes Jesse thought Liao never existed, but the last two pieces of cake to go missing said otherwise. Now Olivia was in the guest room, which was Gabe’s office with the hideaway bed pulled out and Jesse was on the long sofa in the living room.  

At first he thought to protest, knowing he would feel more secure in a room he could lock, but Olivia was the only girl in the house and he respected that.  His fathers were one room over. The doors were locked, the windows closed. Usually they were open, but his fathers never mocked his paranoia and had turned the air conditioning on without any words of fuss.

Tomorrow Gabe and Jack would take the siblings, and the much welcome leftovers, back to their dorm apartment at Watchtower University, stay a while, endear themselves to their neighbors with food, then go home to start the process against next month.  They had saved some grilled pineapple for Mako, at great loss to Olivia, a chunk of bean salad for Zenyatta, and plenty of steaks to share with the Calculus Club. Jesse had to admit life was pretty good right now.

He continued to pet Tumbleweed, feeling the uneven spines.  “One dot, A. Hm, what’s next.” He had never tried to read a sleeping hedgehog.  

Tumbleweed had eaten as much watermelon as people would feed him, two whole strawberries from Ana’s cake, at least one entire deviled egg and part of a tamale.  “Dot dot blank dot blank dot, N. H A N.”

Jesse couldn’t quite explain the atmosphere.  

It felt like a storm was brewing, and he could see lightning in the window.  He as glad the windows were closed, since the rain would ruin the carpet. “Man, Mei, I’m gonna start recycling, I promise.  Z. R. No, wait, O.” It felt like the storm was waiting, and he lay there for several minutes pondering. What was this word?  He was certain he had heard the name spoken, and he didn’t know how he knew it was a name. He felt Tumbleweed’s back again, and held his breath.  “Hanzo.” 

There was the smell of ozone in the air, and Jesse gently cupped his hand around Tumbleweed as he sat up.  Somehow the world felt changed. He peeked out the window just in time to see lightning strike the ground between their house and the neighbors, and two car alarms went off.

He was sitting on the floor, seeing red, and suddenly realized someone was at his shoulder.  “Jess? Jesse, you OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just, whoa.”  He rubbed his eyes and Jack put a hand on his face.  “I’m fine. What was that?” He quickly caught Tumbleweed as he slid down his chest.

“I think lightning struck the fence between us and Mercer,” Gabe said.  He was looking out the window. “Yeah, that’s gonna be an insurance call come Monday.  I should put that fire out.” 

Before he could a sudden downpour drenched everything, and the house shook from the wind.  

Jesse could see their neighbor looking out the window, and he and Jesse waved awkwardly to one another.

It was over quickly, and the storm rolled on.

“Now that was the weather,” Olivia said from the door.  Gabe wrapped an arm around her and she sunk into her papá.  

Jesse cradled Tumbleweed, and pet his nose.

“Little guy slept through the entire thing, too,” he mused, looking at the exhausted creature in his hands.  “He had a big day, running all over, eating everything.” He smiled at the memories of the tip tap tap of his little legs on the picnic table.

“You gonna be OK, princess?” Jack asked, and she made a worried noise.

“Fine, we got this,” Jesse said in mock agitation.  “It’s a double, right? Could you grab the blanket? I’ve got a hedgehog.”  Gabe helped make the bed in the office/guest room and the siblings settled, Tumbleweed sleeping in his tupperware bed.

“I get to be the big spoon!” Olivia insisted.

Jesse laughed.  “OK, that’s fair!”


	9. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets left with a stranger in Jesse and Olivia's dorm apartment.

“Well, you’ve managed not to burn the place down, Jamison,” Jack said brightly as he handed over the grilled pineapple.  “You and Mako enjoy that.” 

“Thanks, Jack, grade A father of the year!” Jamison grinned.  “Oi, I got me hand to work again. Wanna shake hands with this?”

“Are you holding it out to shake or for me to hold?” Jack asked.  You could never been too sure with Jamison. 

“Shake.”

Jack reached out and gave it a grip.  “Oh, that’s got a good grip!” he grinned.  “Feels good. You make this one or modify one?”

“All from scratch!” Jamison bragged brightly and pulled back.  “Insulated and everything. Evening, Mr. Reyes!” Jamison saluted and hefted the bowl.  “Thanks for the grilled pineapple, Mako really likes’em.”

“Enjoy, kid.”  Jamison waved and stumped off.  

He had forgotten to put the shoe on his prosthetic leg again, and Jesse wondered how Mako had let him out of the house like that.  

“Kinda a weird guy,” Gabe said as he pulled Olivia from the SUV.

“ Papá , I’m not ten!” she insisted as he put her on the ground.

“But you ARE sixty four inches high, just the right height for this.”  Gabe tucked his chin over Olivia’s head. “See? Therefore, you need help from the car.”

“ Papá !” Olivia laughed.  “I’m going to take Zenny and Lúcio that salad.”

“I think Jamison’s nice enough,” Jack admitted after Olivia planted a kiss on his cheek.  “But I like weirdos.” He reached out, took Gabe’s shoulder, and pulled him in to kiss his cheek.  

Jesse kissed Tumbleweed’s head, not to be left out, and the hedgehog rolled in on itself.

“I married a weird man,” Gabe said.  “Here, I’ll hold him.” 

Jesse handed Gabe Tumbleweed and hopped out.  

Gabe rubbed Tumbleweed’s cheek.  “It’s so strange holding him. He’s all soft and spiny at the same time.”

“At least you got warned what was going to happen,” Jack scolded lightly.

“Well, I’m going to get some errands in, you guys go upstairs.  Gérard needs to talk about work.” Gabe gave Jack a proper kiss and hopped in the SUV.  “Don’t let your dad watch too much TV!!”

“Asshole!” Jack called after him affectionately.  “Is he flipping me off?”

“Yeah,” Jesse confirmed.

“Good,” Jack said with a satisfied nod.  Jesse thought his dads were weird. “Up we go.”  He put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and Jesse led him to the elevators, then the apartment.  “Did you grab that lamp Ana gave you?” he asked as Jesse unlocked the door. 

Jesse swore and banged his head on the door.  “Yeah, I just remembered it, too. Oh, well, Fareeha can drop it off Monday.”  

Jack heard Jesse open the door, but he wasn’t able to enter before he heard a small greeting.  “Hey, what’s up, Jamison?” Jesse asked.

“I’m sorry to intrude and all, mate,” Jamison said, “but could you ride me down to the chemist?  I know Jack’s here and all, but I can’t ride by m’self. On the Harley.” He gestured to his now booted prosthetic.

“It’s a two minute walk,” Jesse insisted.

“Yeah, but they sent Mako’s meds to the one on East again.”  The local pharmacy had been screwing up orders all week. “It’s his inhaler.”

Jack held his hands out.  “You go, kid, that’s important.  Let me have my grandson.” 

“I’ll be back in a few, Jack Dad.  You need anything before I go? The kitchen’s a mess.  Here, here’s Tumbleweed.” Jack took the critter and cradled him to his chest.

Jack waved his free hand.  “I’m just going to sit here like an old man in his chair and take a load off.  I’ll be here when you get back. I’m fine, I’ve got Tumbleweed for company.”

“Thanks, Jack Dad, back in twenty.  C’mon, Jamison, let’s get your helmet.”  

Jack entered the apartment and felt for the chair.

Jesse locked the door from the outside and Jack pulled out his phone.  “Hope you don’t mind me checking my email, Tumbles. Got a client that needs some help.”  

Tumbleweed chirped at him and Jack put him on the coffee table and sat down.

After a few seconds there was a soft plop, and Tumbleweed trotted into the kitchen.  

Jack leaned back, and suddenly perked up.  “Who’s there? Jess, that you?” He stood up and turned around.  He knew he heard someone. “Tumbleweed?” Could a hedgehog scrape a chair across the floor?

Jack’s vision was limited to knowing if the light was on and someone was moving in front of it, but his ears were still good.  He reached for the wall and found the switch, and turned the living room lights out. He heard a soft sound and he knew he felt a presence.

The kitchen lights were off so he got no contrast, but he could vaguely make out where the window to the back door was.  The blind was up, and Jack mused on this. Jesse did not like open windows or unlocked doors. 

“Tumbleweed, why don’t you come sit with gramps for a bit.”  Jack hoped he didn’t step on the hedgehog as he worked his way to the kitchen, and he listened for the tip tap tap.

He stood still, listening, and heard a soft noise.  He slid his hand along the table and felt the handle of the all-purpose knife Olivia liked to use.  Jack gripped it, feeling it and flipping it in his hands, and tilted his head. He shot his hand out and held the knife ready.  “Don’t move. Because if you move, I’ll know where you are.” It had taken him less than ten seconds from the moment he stood up to find his target.

There were keys in the door and Jack edged towards it.  “Tumbleweed, why don’t you come here.” To his surprise the hedgehog tapped over to him from the direction of the intruder.  “Olivia,” he said in a firm voice, “call Gabe. Now. Someone is in here.”

“Dad, there’s no one there,” Olivia said softly.  “Just Tumbleweed.” She gently shut the front door and locked it.

“I could have sworn,” he muttered quietly.  “That window is open.” 

Olivia touched his shoulder, then gave him a hug.  “Guess I’m paranoid.” 

He put the knife on the table and bent down.  “Where did you go, there you are!” He scooped Tumbleweed up and let Olivia lead him to the chair.

“We never have that open,” Olivia mused and walked over to it.  She shut the shade and pulled a cold can of tea from the fridge.  “You want something to drink?”

“Just a water,” Jack answered and rubbed Tumbleweed’s nose a little.  He knew someone was in the kitchen, but, he had to admit it might have been paranoia.  He had a supspicion why Gabe was talking to Gérard, which is why he left Jack with Jesse and Olivia.  He still trusted Jack could protect their kids, and that filled him with a warm pride.


	10. Flashback

By the third week everyone was well aware of Tumbleweed and what he meant to Jesse.  He had to stay in the office while he was working at Lena Bean’s Beans, but aside from that he was given free reign.  A polite hedgehog was not the weirdest or worst thing to happen at the school.

Seating changed, too.  There was no assigned seating, but people tended to assign themselves.  Now people tried to crowd the seats away from the window where Jesse sat at for a glimpse of Tumbleweed.

He happily trotted across the desks in Criminal Justice, selectively accepting bribes from people.  Only the finest fruits, choicest of nuts and roundest and greenest of peas were accepted.

In creative writing Moira O'Deorain slipped him an udon noodle, and class paused for three minutes as they watched Tumbleweed slurp it up.  

Angela Zeigler’s offering of a healthy cricket was bluntly and fastidiously ignored, and from then on Moira was allowed three pets in exchange for a noodle.  

The cricket escaped captivity and plagued the room for two days before being put outside.

Living Spanish was easy for Jesse, having grown up speaking it, and he had taken the exam for the last two years and passed each one easily, and Olivia scored even better than he did.

His Italian grades weren’t all that great, though.  

His American history classes were a breeze, having lived with Jack, a history buff of only the most boring and dry of topics.  How could a man could who knew all the tariff and tax laws about hay still hit someone with a knife at thirty feet despite being blind?  Jack was always strange that way. 

Tumbleweed was usually full from bribes at that point and tended to nap through those classes.

It was in Introduction to Biology that things got annoying.

Tumbleweed was sleeping in Jesse’s hat as usual, bandana for a mattress and a blanket, when someone Jesse didn’t know simply grabbed the hat and slid it towards him.  

“Hey, man, not cool!” Jesse snapped, and everyone looked over.  “Don’t mess with a man’s hedgehog!”

“I just wanna see him,” he insisted, and Jesse reached for the hat.  “Wow, he is tiny. I didn’t think the pic was in scale!” Jesse gripped the hat, but the man didn’t let go.

The mention of pictures made Jesse nervous.  Like most people, when Jesse got nervous, he got angry.  “Pal,” Jesse growled, and the man leapt at the tone. “Don’t mess with my little buddy.”

“Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?” Dr. Amy Sage asked.

“Man needs to learn to respect other people’s boundaries,” Jesse said in a dark voice, and the man let go of the hat.

‘What was that, McCree?” the man asked, and Jesse stepped back, shaken.

“What?”  His skin paled and Tumbleweed shook himself awake.

“I said, what was that, pinche?” he repeated.

“That ain’t how you use that word, gringo,” Jesse hissed.  “You woke my hedgehog.” He moved to the other side of the room.

  
  


That night he lay on the couch, legs hanging over the arm, and Olivia sat in the chair.  

“You look bummed, big brother.”  She put a slice of mango in front of Tumbleweed and he eagerly ate it.  “He’s getting a little round.”

“Yeah, people keep feeding him.”  Jesse had pulled his prosthetic off and it was charging on the stand next to the TV.  “I thought I heard someone use my old name today.” 

Olivia almost dropped her mango in surprise.  

“Turned out he just said pinche.  Used it wrong and said it badly.” He looked over at her.  “Where do you keep getting mangos? All you’ve eaten lately is mangos!”

“I got a supplier.  You gonna be OK?” 

He took Tumbleweed off of his chest and put him on the floor, and the hedgehog tapped off to play with his jingle ball.  It wasn’t so much playing as harassing, Jesse thought, then let out a long, lingering sigh. 

“I get that.”  Olivia handed Jesse a wedge of mango.  “We need new names.”

“We got new names.  Reyes-Morrison. I ain’t, that, any more.”  He covered his eyes with his arm after he ate the mango.  It was pretty good, he had to admit.

“I wanna be  _ Sombra _ .”  She said the name with a shadowy hiss and a grand roll of her tongue.

Jesse laughed at her.  “I ain’t callin’ you by your Warcraft name.”

The heard Tumbleweed dash back and forth, rolling the ball along.  

“It’s my Steam handle, you philistine!” she snapped and held out another chunk of mango.

Jesse took it and ate it.  “Good mango.”

“Like I said, I got a supplier.”  She continued to slice and eat, and gave a soft clicking sound and lowered another slice.  

Tumbleweed trotted over, took the slice, and started to nibble.  

“Did you know tumbleweeds are an invasive species?”

“No they ain’t.  They’re as American as apple pie and racism,” Jesse insisted.

Olivia clicked her tongue at him.  “No, it’s true, they’re from Siberia.  And not the good one.” The oddness of the sentence made Jesse laugh.  Olivia knew how to cheer her brother up. “So, what’s the root of your problem this time?  What’s got Jesse Reyes-Morrison lounging like he’s dying of consumption?”

“I guess, coming home and having the chairs moved and the window up just bothered me.”  

Olivia nodded at him.  

“And hearing that, just, well, sometimes I wish, I dunno.  I miss Jack Dad and  Papá .  I can't believe he thought Tumbleweed was an intruder.” Jesse had to admit the little hedgehog had a presence, though.

“You know what we should do tomorrow?  We should hit the ASRAL.” 

Jesse perked up a little.  The Anti-Soul Research Alchemy Lab was a popular spot with live music, fresh food and dancing.  It was named after a video game, Jesse knew Olivia would tell him if he asked, and was a weird experience.

Drinks were served in test tubes, occult like symbols adorned the place and a skeleton swung lazily from a ceiling fan.  While the decor was a bit garish and neon for Jesse, Olivia loved the place. 

“Yeah, that could be fun.  Who’s playing?”

“Let’s see, two bands, we got Midnight Capybaras and Poor Ethyl.”  Olivia held her phone out and Jesse nodded. “Midnight is classic punk rockternative, whatever that means, and Poor Ethyl is punk rock.  It’s costume night!”

“Yeah, let’s go dancing tomorrow!” Jesse agreed.  

There was a soft huff as Tumbleweed rolled his jingle ball towards them.  

Jesse grinned and rolled the ball away, and Tumbleweed looked up at him.  “Oh, you weren’t done playing, hold on.” 

Olivia giggled as Jesse got up and gave Tumbleweed his ball back.

Tumbleweed ignored it, then scaled the throw Olivia was sitting under and settled on her lap.  

Jesse got the message instantly, don’t mess with a hedgehog’s ball.  “You know he’s just using you to let me know he’s mad, right?”

“Don’t care, he’s my little buddy right now, isn’t that right, cariño?”  She kissed his head and continued scrolling. “We’ll take Moira and Angela, there’s a couple discount, and Angela mentioned wanting to go dancing.”  

Jesse agreed it sounded like fun and went to go make some dinner.  

“And I want to ask Moira out.”

“Isn’t she a little...  you know,” Jesse asked as he looked over to her, “weird?”

“She’s not weird!” Olivia insisted.  “She’s just Irish.” She finished her mango, thinking.  “OK, so she’s super smart, OK, mijo? And she sees things differently.  She’s taking all sorts of classes.”

“I heard she likes to play mad scientist on small animals,” Jesse said carefully.

“Oh, she does not!  She blew off some jock and devastated him in class.  He was all, hey, we should go out! Outside, the class is here, and she said something in Irish, I know it was an insult.  No, he insists, on a date. And she’s all, I can’t believe you think so poorly of me.”

Jesse let out a cackle and Olivia continued.  

“So he started saying all those things about her, but she isn’t.  She’s just, you know, Moira.” She rubbed Tumbleweed's cheeks. “She’s, you know, sweet.  In her own way.” 

Jesse grinned at his blushing sister.  “Well, so long as she’s not an evil scientist.”  Olivia snorted at him and cuddled Tumbleweed to her chest.  “Yeah, dancing tomorrow sounds fun!”


	11. Cowboys and tumbleweeds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Olivia go for a fun night out at the local themed dance spot. Tumbleweed's fame grows.

Jesse pulled out his cowboy gear.  Most of it was repurposed riding gear, but with the right accessories he went from rider to vaquero.  Boots, dulled spurs, chaps, vest, serape, and hat, and he was ready. The club wouldn’t allow his mock colt 45mm, but that was fine.  

Olivia’s costume took a bit longer, and she was using costume glue and the capable hands of Moira to apply some wires and circuits to her undercut.  She was a cyber goth hacker raver from some movie Jesse only vaguely remembered seeing on TV.

Moira was, of course, dressed as a New Wave Rocker, but that was par for the course.  “Let’s see,” she oozed in her Irish accent, “we need another sensor here, maybe the LED, Sombra?”  

Olivia, now answering only to Sombra, handed her a purple one.  

“How long are we staying?  I’d like to see Poor Ethyl’s set.”  Moira attatched an LED and checked her work.  “I saw them in Houston. Whoever said they were punk was lying, they’re new wave.”

“You would know!” Angela laughed.  “I think the Capybaras are going to be good.”  Her cosplay skills were known on campus, and she had a top notch costume.  She was dressed as a valkyrie, with a stunning breastplate and shoulders made of burnished foam that looked like metal.  Her wings were sitting on the kitchen table. “I was listening to them on Local Air.”

“What are these dots?” Moira asked as she looked at Olivia’s design sketch.  They were using it as a guide to place the smallest LEDs.

“It’s braille for ‘hair,’” she answered.  “Hey, Jesse, didn’t Jack Dad say Tumbles’ spikes read something?”

“Eh?” he asked and looked up from his book.  “Naw, they’re just spines, is all.” Jesse did not want to think of the weird electric word again.

Tumbleweed huffed at him and Jesse pet Tumbleweed’s head and continued to read, or tried to.  

Hanzo.  What was Hanzo?  

“Think he was tryin’ to make a joke.”  Jesse didn’t want to think about the word and the lightning.

“Dad doesn’t joke,” Olivia said flatly.  Jesse laughed, and Tumbleweed glared at him.  

He was wearing a little cape Jesse had made that afternoon.  It was just a bit of fabric with a pipe cleaner in it so he could bend it gently around Tumbleweed’s neck, making him look like a little vampire.  He had a short vest and a little ascot made of a scrap of ribbon and a little dot of fabric glue for buttons. 

Olivia was slightly concerned that Jesse spent more time on Tumbleweed’s costume than his own.

“All right, I think we’re done.”  Moira held up the mirror and Olivia looked at herself.  “Sombra is complete.”

“Amazing!” Olivia laughed and oozed in Spanish at Moira.

Angela looked up.  “No flirting with my roommate!” she insisted.

“She’s not your roommate, she’s my girlfriend,” Olivia said sharply, and Moira smiled.

“If you insist, my pet,” Moira said into her ear, and Olivia cheered and clapped once she finished shuddering.

“Really?” she asked, and Moira nodded.  “Hey, assbeard, I got a girlfriend before you did!  Hah!” She leaned into Moira, who kissed her ear softly.  “And you have TWICE the dating pool I do!”

“It ain’t a competition!” Jesse groaned.  “Sides, I been busy.” Her rubbed Tumbleweed’s cheeks.

“Sounds like something someone who wasn’t WINNING would say!” Somba chortled.

“A hedgehog is not a boyfriend, Jesse,” Angela sighed.

Jesse kissed Tumbleweed’s head.  “Not unless you find the right one.”  Angela laughed at him. “Shut it, I knew what I said after I said it!”

“Let’s go,” Moira said and stood, her skinny pink tie clashing with her silver suit and red hair, just the way she liked it  “I want to dance with my girlfriend.”

  
  
  


The ASRAL was full tonight, and Angela hung on Jesse’s arm as they entered to get the couple’s discount.  

Tumbleweed was easy to hide, and they all knew Jesse might back out early to take him home whether the hedgehog was ready or not.  Jesse could only take so much at a club. 

They met their friends and coworkers, and Lúcio slid up to Jesse.  “C’mon, no one wants to roller dance with me!”

“Well, let’s get that taken care of!” Jesse laughed.  As they waded onto the dance floor Jesse tipped his hat and started to line dance.

“No, man, you know how to dance.  I seen you at fourth of America!” Lúcio insisted.  Jesse didn’t correct his Brazilian friend, he knew what Lúcio ment.

“Yeah, but now I’m Deadeye, best cowboy dancer in the west!” Jesse laughed, and kept line dancing.  

A girl dressed as a Hollywood cowgirl stepped up next to him and mimicked his steps.  

He tilted his hat to her.  “Ma’am.”

“Sir!” she said in a bright voice, and they kept dancing.  

Lúcio found Angela and led her to the floor.

The Midnight Capybaras were pretty good, made of First Nations guitarists, bass and keyboardist, a tall French redhead with an electric violin, and a Japanese drummer.  They played fast and bright and loud, and Jesse danced with the cowgirl for another song.

At the intermission the bassist grabbed a beer while the keyboardist chatted with people.  She started a kick dance, one Jesse suddenly recognised.

She was dancing with Jamison, following his lead, and he realised that she, too, had a prosthetic leg, a peg leg that lit up with her cyber-pirate costume.  “Up, up, c’mon up!” she insisted, tugging on his hands, and Franken-Mako pushed Jamison on the stage. “I’m Owen!”

“I’m Jamison, but you can call me Dr. Junkenstein!” he cackled.

“Loving it!” Owen laughed, her face bright.  

As they danced stupidly the violinist started playing the cancan, and Jesse had to admit it made him happy to see Jamison happy.  

He hadn’t seen his sister since she and Moira went to make out, and Angela was dancing with someone dressed as a ninja.  The cowgirl tugged on his arm and led him to the bar. 

He ordered a Coke and gestured to her.

“Oh, just a diet Coke.  I didn’t get your name!” she said over the crowd.  “You said Dead Guy?”

“Deadeye!” he corrected and swiped his card and collected their drinks.  “And you?”

“It’s just Beth.  I didn’t think of a good name, just wanted to be a cowgirl, meet a cowboy!” she laughed.  “That band’s pretty good, huh?”

“Sure are!  What’s the drummer supposed to be?  Some sort of punk florist?” 

He was wearing his hair in a mohawk and a drape of roses, along with the most vivid new wave punk makeup Jesse had ever seen.  Moira must have been jealous!

“He is in the style of Hayashi Yoshiki of X Japan,” a familiar voice above and behind him said.  

“Thanks, part-” he paused.  “Huh, must have moved on.” He scanned the room and went back to his drink.  “So, what courses are you taking?” He took a long drink, but huffed a little.  It was already going a little flat.

“Not sure yet, just taking some math and history.  I make it up as I go,” she admitted. She took a long drink of her soda.  “And you?”

“Criminal justice!  Gonna be a law man,” Jesse grinned and took another drink.

“A toast then, to you for knowing what you want!”  Jesse laughed, they tapped their cups together, and Jesse drained his soda.  

The soda fountain must need cleaned, since it had the acrid taste one found at the knockoff Taco Bell on Fort at the end of the month.

After another Coke and some conversation, Jesse wiped his forehead.  “This costume’s a little hot, I need to walk around!” He tipped his hat to her, briefly exposing Tumbleweed, and stood up.

Dr. Junkenstein was now dancing like a go-go dancer on stage, the bassist and Owen the keyboardist dancing with him.  “Jesse, Jesse, get up here, help us dance!” 

It was obvious Jamison had had a few drinks, but Jesse knew Mako was watching him.  “Jesse Reyes-Morrison, everyone, c’mon, dance, cowboy, dance!” he cheered into the microphone.

“Dance, cowboy, dance, dance, cowboy, dance!” the audience cheered, and the Mad Max garbed bassest wrapped an arm around Jesse’s left hand.

“Not that one!” he said and held out his right.  He was hauled up and led to the center stage behind the lead guitarist, who was dressed as a warrior princess.  He felt stupid as he began line dancing, then someone’s voice carried over to him.

“Show us the hedgehog!” she shouted.

“Tumbleweed!” the locals cheered, and Jesse tipped his hat, and Tumbleweed sniffed the air.  They cheered and the lead guitarist would have lost an expensive instrument when she clutched her mouth if not for they strap festooned with glow-in-the-dark ninja stars.

“Oh my god, that is so cute!  Is she real? Is that a vampire costume?” she asked, and the crowd cheered as Jesse held Tumbleweed to the camera to be displayed on the monitors.

“Drink Bean’s Beans, people, we’ve got hedgehogs.”  

The crowd cheered as drunken college kids did, and the rhythm guitarist dragged the violinist over, dressed as Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami respectively.

“What’s hedgehog in French?” he asked and the redhead laughed.

“He is hérisson,” he said.

“This here’s Tumbleweed.”  

The lead guitarist held out her hands and Jesse let her hold him.  

“He’s m’little buddy.”

“Such a cute thing!” she oozed.  “A cowboy and a tumbleweed!” 

Tumbleweed ducked down a little and Jesse gently took him back.

“If you’ll excuse me, though, he’s a little done for the night.”  He put Tumbleweed on his shoulder and the hedgehog climbed up his ear and hair and under his hat.  “I should take him home. Say adios now, Tumbleweed.”

“Adios now, Tumbleweed!” the audience cheered, Jesse tipped his hat, and let himself off stage to drunken cheers and laughter.  He spotted Angela and headed over to her. “I’m heading on, let Ollie and Moira know?”

“Oh, I was just waiting for you.  They’re back at Moira’s place,” she said.

“That didn’t take long,” Jesse mused.

“Jesse, they’re lesbians,” Angela said flatly.  “I think. Not sure about Sombra.”

“She’s only liked girls as long as I remember.  I’m gonna walk home, you staying?”

Angela continued to watch the stage over Jesse’s shoulder.  “Yeah, I’m watching Jamison, Mako’s a bit worried. We should head on together, if you want to stay.”

“Naw, I’ll head on, you call if you need me.”  He tipped his hat again and exited through the side door.


	12. Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a short chapter I'm posting it today. Tomorrow I'll post the last three! It gets dark and scary from here on out, people.

Jesse continued to walk, meeting other people in costumes enjoying the first cool night of the season.  He fanned himself with his hat, making Tumbleweed squeak, and just couldn’t get cool. The night seemed cool enough, though, but everything was so bright.

“You know something, Tumbles,” Jesse said as he continued to fan himself, “I don’t feel right.”

He stumbled a little and braced himself against a car.  What was wrong with him?

Jesse managed to get his balance and keep walking.  How long was he there for? He knew the band played five songs, then he got a drink, then he danced.

The drink was bitter for a Coke.

“Oh.”

Jesse fumbled for his phone, but he didn’t remember which pocket it was in.  He had looked for the stranger with the familiar voice and didn’t watch his drink.

“Oh.”

He leaned against a wall and watched someone walk by, but he couldn’t make his brain work.

“Oh.”

“Shit.”

Jesse slid down, brain reeling and body not responding.  He could feel Tumbleweed on his shoulder, squeaking in his ear.

“Howdy, Jesse McCree,” a voice said above him, and Jesse looked up.

Logan Lewis.

Leader of Deadlock.

The man who tried to kill him.

“Shit,” Jesse slurred.


	13. Call My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal cruelty in this one. Please don't panic, and I know you might be upset, but it's OK, I promise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be OK. Promise. Keep reading.

“I said keep walking!” the man snapped, and Jesse leaned against him.  “Stand up!” Jesse looked down, spotting the yellow hair tie and hand with the weirdly fingered glove.  “Move, move!”

“Whapon?” Jesse slurred and kicked his legs into walking motions.

“We don’t have much time, my ability to protect you is limited!” the man urged, and Jesse kept walking.  All around them the sky began to darken.

“Whoryo?” Jesse asked, or at least he thought he did.

“You know my name!” he said, and Jesse shook his head.  “Say my name!”

“Why‘re you on m’dresser?” he asked, and the man shook his head.

“Keep moving, then, Jesse!”  The man kept hauling him away, and Jesse wondered what he had seen.

Tumbleweed had plopped to the ground and challenged Logan Lewis.  He had stood, his tiny little form next to nothing compared to Logan Lewis.  He had no chance against the cruelty in human form that was Logan Lewis.

Then the little hedgehog glowed, and Jesse wondered just what drugs the cowgirl slipped him.  

“Not datn’ bowkirls no more,” he panted.  The man kept a brisk pace, his shoes tip tap tapping on the sidewalk.  As the sky was bit by lightning Jesse’s head cleared a little. “You sound, you, I know you.”

“Yes, and I need you to realise this!” he said in a sharp Japanese accent.  “You know my name! Tell me my name!” They turned a corner and Jesse slumped to the ground, the man gone.  

Jesse vomited, and wiped his mouth.

“Howdy.  Jesse. McCree.”  He looked up to see Maggie Lewis staring down at him.  He reached for his hat but his head was bare. He slapped his pockets lightly, then his hand found Tumbleweed on his knee and he held him close.

“Ma’am,” he said in a voice that felt like acid in is throat.  Where did the Japanese man go? Was he even real?

Maggie Lewis casually drew a gun.  “I don’t know what you did to Logan,” she said, “but no matter.”  

Jesse’s drugged brain was clearing, and he was certain that he had seen Tumbleweed with two garter snakes, the small ones Jack encouraged in the yard to keep the bugs down.  There was lightning, and then he was being hauled away by, by who? The Japanese man from his room? What?

Jesse tucked Tumbleweed into the neck of his serape and fell backwards.  He tried to scoot away, but two men came up from behind. They gripped his shoulders and hauled him up, and Maggie pulled out a gun.  “Do you know this gun?”

“Yes’m,” Jesse said quietly.

“Do you know what happened with this gun?”  Jesse couldn’t speak, and she tapped his left arm.  “You know what happened.” Jesse nodded, mouth dry, listening to an angry hedgehog at his neck, his little feet tip tap tapping at his collarbone.  “Then do you know what’s going to happen now?” 

She held the gun up, and Jesse pulled back.  “I didn’t mean for her to get killed,” he gasped.  “I didn’t want anyone to get killed. I just wanted to go home!”  She pressed the gun to his right wrist. Tumbleweed poked his head out, and hissed at the woman.  “Tumbles, no!” The hedgehog had started to glow again.

Maggie gripped the hedgehog and held him in her gloved hand.  “What the hell?” she asked. She then held up Tumbleweed and spiked him into the ground.

“NO!  Tumbleweed!” Jesse shouted as the little form hit the cement with a final noise.

“Hanzo!” he corrected.

There was nothing but lightning.


	14. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why.

Jesse was in the front of the cargo carrier, holding the gun in what he hoped looked like a threatening manner.  When the door opened and the form appeared he lifted it high. “Don’t move or I’ll kill you!” he shouted in a cracked voice.

He was fifteen.

He had been hauled from his house by men watching through his window.

He had been shoved in a cargo carrier with other kids.

He didn’t want to think about anything.

That was three months ago.

Jesse McCree was scared.

Jesse McCree was ready to shoot another man to save his friends.

The man at the door very slowly put his gun on the ground.  “I’ve got another gun on my back, I’m going to lower that one, too.”  His voice was calm and even as he disarmed himself. “My name is Gabriel Reyes, I’m with Overwatch Special Forces.”  He spotted the man slouched against the wall, a member of Deadlock who wouldn’t hurt another soul ever again.

“I don’t care!” Jesse squawked.  “I won’t let you hurt them!”

“We’re here to save everyone.  Deadlock is over, son, they can’t hurt you, or them, again.”  Gabriel Reyes kept his hands up. “Do you want to see my badge?”

“Badges can be faked!” Jesse sobbed.  Open windows and unlocked doors were dangerous.  And badges could be faked.

“Logan Lewis is in custody.  We know about the Sante Fe Police Department corruption.  No one’s going there tonight.” Jesse kept the gun ready. “What can I do for you?  How can I help?” 

“You can get the keys and start unlocking everyone!” Jesse ordered, and Reyes nodded.  He took a large keyring from his pocket and lobbed it in the carrier. It landed only an inch from Jesse’s bare feet.

“Here, you unlock the first kid, I think it’s the one with the green handle, then they unlock the others.  This way I don’t have to come in, and you can be safe.” Jesse kicked the keyring behind him and someone grabbed it, and they started the process of freeing themselves.  He continued to watch the form at the open door. “Here, let me show you.” Reyes pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and latched himself to the door. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  Jesse couldn’t believe him.

Too often had people in uniform come to ‘save’ them, only to lie.  They watched through open windows.

“There’s a medical crew on their way, from Overwatch.  The local hospital was compromised, they’re in on the trafficking ring.  I’m going to give you a medical kit, it’s sealed, so you can help the kid in the white shirt.  That’s a lot of blood.”

Reyes slid the kit into the carrier, and when it didn’t quite reach he slid his water bottle into it, knocking it closer.  Jesse kicked it behind them, and someone grabbed it.

“Billy ain’t breathing!” someone said, and Reyes slapped his pockets.

“Do any of you know CPR?” he asked, and the kids stared blankly at him.  “My keys, let me go, I can do CPR! He doesn’t have to die, kid!” Jese kept the gun high.  “Please, he just got saved, you’re safe now, he doesn’t have to die.”

There was an honesty in his voice that Jesse hadn’t heard in ages, a fear for someone other than himself.

Jesse lowered the gun, wrenched the keys from Harry and jogged to Reyes.  Reyes uncuffed himself, dashed to Billy and rolled him to his back, dropping the keys near Kevin.  He listened to his chest, tilted his head, and started to breathe for him. Jesse watched, gun aimed at his feet, breathing heavy.

“Over here!” someone from the outside shouted, and Reyes grabbed the communicator on his shoulder.

“This is Reyes.  Green carrier is clear.  I repeat, green carrier is clear!  Do not shoot the kid!” Jesse whipped his head to the open door, and someone peered inside.  He was lit by the lights outside, a strange face in an open window.

“Drop the weapon, kid!” he ordered, and in a panic Jesse raised it.

“Shoot him and I’ll shoot you back!” Reyes growled, and the man lowered his weapon.  “Medic, now, kid ain’t breathing!” Reyes continued the CPR.

Jesse stepped back as someone rushed by him, and he watched as two more medics raced in.  Reyes walked over and gently lowered the gun and took it from him. “You were really brave, kid.”  Jesse looked at him, shocked, and Reyes put his hands on his shoulders.

Reyes was so much taller than he was, and so much broader.  “You did good, son, protecting the kids. I’m proud of you.”  Jesse flung himself at the kindest person he met in months and Reyes held him as he started to sob.  He wanted everything to be over. He just wanted everything to be over.

“Got shot,” a dry voice carried from Reyes’ shoulder.  “Purple haired girl. Speaking Spanish.”

“Don’t shot Ollie, she’s m’best friend!” Jesse sobbed.  “I saved the boys and she saved the girls, we had a plan!”  Reyes rubbed his back. “We had a plan!”

“Jack, you OK?” Reyes asked.

“Well, yeah, the armor works, but I still got shot.”  It was a dry, sarcastic voice that Jesse didn’t realize would be a big part of his life from now on.  “In the armor. She’s holed herself in.”

“Ollie, Ollie, please, let’s go,” Jesse called into the comminciator.  Reyes led him from the carrier and to an ambulance. “Ollie, he saved Billy, let’s go.”  Jesse wanted so much to believe in Overwatch.

“I think we’re good here,” Jack’s voice came over the communicator.  Jesse watched as the others were led or carried from the cargo carrier, and he held Reyes’ hand on his shoulder.  “I’m not bleeding, by the way. I think I’m bruised. It tingles.”

“You want a band-aide and a kiss, Jack?” Reyes said in a tied voice, and Jesse couldn’t help but give a hysterical laugh.  He watched the medics and special forces mill back and force, securing the area and the wounded and rounding up the well bodied.

“Yeah, Gabe, I do.  I Got Shot.”

Reyes dragged a blanket around Jesse’s shoulders.  “You big baby. Waa waa waa, I got shot. Grow up and put your big boy panties on, Jack.”  Reyes put two fingers on his neck and two on Jesse’s. He counted and shook his head. “You’re in shock, kid.”

“Shot, not shocked.”

“Will you shut the hell up about being shot, Jack, and do your god damned job?” Reyes snapped.  Jesse could hear angry Spanish on the communicator.

“Olivia agrees,” he said in a hollow voice.  He watch a familiar figure stroll up, and his face went slack.  Reyes instantly picked up on Jesse’s body language. He turned, reached for gun that was picked up by another agent, and threw his body against Jesse’s.  Maggie Logan’s gun sang out and Jesse squeezed his slender form out of Reyes’ grip and tried to cover him, logic be damned. He could feel his left arm burning, but while the bullet still pierced Reyes’ armor, he did not die that day.

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Hanzo’s voice said next to Jesse’s ear.  “You’re going to do great things protecting people.”

 

Things became real gain.  Jesse was real. Hanzo was real.  The storm around him was real. Hanzo quickly slammed the palm of one hand into temple of the man on the right, then elbowed the man on the left in the throat.  His back was to Maggie, and he leaned forward, a kick sent to her neck. She fell backward and Hanzo whirled, gripped her hair, and slammed her face into his knee.  With a practiced grace that made Jesse fall to he knees Hanzo drew his bow, loaded three arrows, and one by one, shot the three men at the end of the alley.

“We need to go.”  Hanzo pressed his hedgehog body into Jesse’s hands and easily lifted him to his knees and ran, the bottoms of his boots tip tap tapping on the cement again.  He gently sat Jesse down by a wall and knelt by him. “Jesse, look at me.” Jesse looked down at the broken form of Tumbleweed in his hands. “That  _ was  _ me, but this is me now.”

“I don’t understand.  You really were a magical hedgehog?”  Jesse felt like crying from confusion.

Hanzo brought their foreheads together.  “I was trapped in that form but I am not that form.  You’ve feed me, housed me, clothed me. You NAMED me, you loved me, Jesse, you saved me from my curse.  I failed in my job as protector, but you passed yours gloriously.” Hanzo was fading. “I will cherish the time we spent together, and I thank you for breaking my curse.”  He kissed Jesse’s forehead softly, and Jess took Hanzo by his shoulder and pulled him down, and they kissed briefly. 

Hanzo faded away, and Jesse sat there, leaning against the wall, listening to the sirens and the passing storm and the steps of Olivia getting closer.

“It’s Jesse!  I found Jesse!” Olivia shouted, and then, once more, Jack and Gabe were there.  His family was there. Jesse was safe. Olivia was safe. They were safe with their fathers.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tales deserve happy endings, and so do our characters.

Jesse sat on his fathers’ couch and changed Genji’s name to Greninja in his phone, and he skimmed his pictures and used the first green item as his picture.  He would be home, soon, and Jesse had so much to talk about. He leaned back, sniffing, and ran his hand under his nose. 

“Here,” Jack said, “use a tissue.”  Jack gestured to the table, and Jesse pulled a tissue from the box.

“Thanks.”

Tumbleweed’s funeral had been a campus wide affair.  Though Tumbleweed’s tenure at the school had been short, his influence was great.  Eulogies were made, signs held up, and Moira played on her large harp. A small boat had been made, set into the lake, and set on fire in a viking funeral, full of strawberries and eggs and mango slices and one extra long udon noodle.  

No one knew who shot the burning arrow, though.  

The ship was just a gesture as his hedgehog form was buried safely in the corner of Jack and Gabe’s back yard.

It was Tumbleweed himself who drew Logan Lewis and his wife to El Paso.  As they bribed their way out of prison the pictures of Tumbleweed and Jesse were enough to get their attention.  They wanted revenge on the kid who got Logan’s sister killed.

When she fired she was aiming at Commander Reyes, not expecting anyone to recognise her.  But Jesse took the shot, ruining his arm, and the armor-piercing bullet did not kill Reyes, though it did wound him.  The special forces around, her, however, killed Deborah Lewis. 

Logan Lewis got no revenge three nights ago, killed by a freak strike of lightning.

No one was a sure what to make of Maggie and her men, though.  She had killed Tumbleweed, but someone had finished her and her men off before Jesse, in a drugged haze, escaped.  The world would never know who the archer was, though the officials assumed it was a rival gang.

  
  
  


Olivia stayed up with Jesse on the couch, clinging to his right arm.  “You wanna hear something crazy?” she asked as their dads slept, Gabe next to Jesse and Jack in the chair, and Jesse shrugged.  

Maybe he was crazy.  

“That night a little glowing snake snapped at me and told me you were in danger and I had to find you.  So I followed the little hallucination and found you. Moira thinks someone drugged me at the club when they drugged you.”

Jesse looked down at her and almost spilled the entire story.  The ghost of Hanzo, the escape, and the storms. Instead he settled closer to Gabe and pulled Olivia closer.

“Gabe said the same thing,” Jack said from the chair.  “I could see a little smear of light.”

“Thought I was crazy,” Gabe admitted in a grumble.

“Thought you were sleeping,” Olivia scoffed.

“Got something to tell you guys, then,” Jesse said and started from the beginning.

  
  
  


The ride to the airport was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts.  Several times they tried to start a conversation, but stopped. Zenyatta sat quietly, respecting their silence.  Finally they parked and walked to the terminal. “Think his hair is still green?” Gabe asked.

“Not sure,” Jack said dryly.

“Probably,” Zenyatta said.  “It’s his favorite color.”

“Is that him?” Jesse asked, and lifted his hand.  “Hey, Greninja, that you?”

“That you, assbeard?” came the shout.

“First of all, rude!” Jesse shouted over the crowd.

“Still calling you assbeard, eh?” Gabe asked, and Olivia snickered.  “Where that come from, anyway?”

“Genji,” the other four said as one.

“You don’t know Genji, Jack Dad,” Jesse said with rolling eyes.

“No, but I heard you talk about him enough,” he answered.  

Jesse smirked.  “That’s fair.”

“Guys, guys, guys!” Genji yelled as he leapt the gate rather then walk through it.  “I found him!” Zenyatta gave a cheer and clapped for him.

“Found who?” Jesse asked.

Genji’s scared face was so cheerful he glowed.  “I was in Japan because cousin Yuki said so she say him, my brother, to be seen!”  His voice was a jumbled mess of emotions and words. The grammar made so sense in English or Japanese.

“You never talked about a brother,” Olivia accused.

“We,” Genji said nervously, “we had a falling out, we lost touch.  But I FOUND HIM. I found my brother!” Joyful tears started to spill over from his eyes.  “I found him.”

“Then we’re happy to meet him,” Jack said with a nod.  “I’ll marinate some more steaks.”

Jesse shook his head.  “Did you leave him behind in your excitement to introduce us?”

“No, he’s coming!  Hey, aniki, c’mon!”  Genji waved at perhaps the most beautiful person Jesse had ever seen.

He wore clothing Jesse couldn’t quite identify, something Japanese.  His long, dark hair was tied at the nape of his neck, his dark brown almond eyes watched him, and his skin almost glowed in the sunlight.  “Guys, this is Shimada Hanzo, my brother.”

“Well, if you ain’t the cutest little thing I ever did see,” Jesse grinned, and Hanzo smiled slyly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> There will be short chapters posted in a second works once I get them ready, things that didn't fit the pacing of the story.


End file.
